The Rise of the Bullworth Goths
by silvergir89
Summary: She's new in town, and she's goth. How will the students react, when she forms a new clique. This is her story.  I don't own the bully characters, just the OC's.
1. Chapter 1

The Rise of the Bullworth Goths

Part 1

**She's the new girl in town, and she's goth. How will the students of Bullworth react, when she forms a new clique. This is her story.**

**Chapter 1: Malice**

I was in the back of my parents' herse (yea' you heard hearse), where we pulled up to our new house, in Old Bullworth Vale. "We're here." Said my mom, Luna; my mom and my dad, Mortimer sold various antique items over the internet, they moved to Bullworth, to open up a shop to expand their buisness. The items are stuff you find in the Victorian era; dark, gloomy, and morose. They also sell clothing from that era as well, just for the fanantics, like them. But I like the modern form of goth, you know the one's who hate preps, and jocks with a uber passion. "Malice, do you like the house?" Asked my dad. "Well it's you, I mean it's dark, gloomy, and morose. I like it too." I said, as we entered the house. The house on the inside was as dark, gloomy, and morose as the outside, the house was rumored by the locals, to be the site of grizzily murder back in the 1920's. "Well rumors or not, I still like the house." My mom said, as she looked at the kitchen. "Malice, we enrolled you at Bullworth Academy. You start tommorow." My dad said. My dad has been a good man; the buisness that he made, was really my late grandpa. My grandpa died months before I was even born, so I never met him. My dad never had a bad customer since he took over the family buisness, and the buisness never went bad, dispite the current economy, we still have devoted customers that like the stuff that my parents sell. So we're really rich. "I'm going out for a while, mom! I'll be back by dinner!" I shouted to my mom. "Be careful, my little raven." My mom said. She always called me 'little raven', and she is a kind and sweet mom, she even likes me dressing up as a modern goth. She said it was a way to make friends with others.

I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Malice Blackraven, I'm 16, and as you can see I'm a goth. I've been this way for quite some time. I always wore black, ever since I was baby. I never even complained about it, I guess black looks good on me. So I walked to the school I'm planning to go to: Bullworth Academy. There I'm hoping no one would mess with me. I walked around the campus, to know where I'm going. Then I saw a redheaded nerd getting beaten up, by a blondheaded kid, he looked like he was going to cry like a little baby, I had to do something about this. "Hey, leave that nerd alone, you conformist prick!" I said, as the blond guy let the nerd down, it felt like he was afraid of me, he ran away. "Great only a look around the school, and I get a negitive reception." I thought to myself. "Thanks for saving me from Trent. I'm Thad Carlson." Thad introduced himself. "I'm Malice Blackraven. I just moved into Old Bullworth Vale. "You don't look like a Prep?" He said, he was a bit confused on how I looked. "Well I'm a goth, I hate preps." I told him, "I'm starting school tommorow, so I might need a guide to show me around." "Well if you want to." He said, as he blushed. He was going to have a crush on me. "Thanks Thad, but I'm looking around today, so I don't have to be guided by a conformist prep." I said. Then suddenly I was approched by every girl in the school. "I heard that you stood up to Thad." Said the redheaded girl. "Thanks..." Then I was cut off. "Christy." She introduced herself. "I'm Malice, which means 'intent to harm'" I said. "Thanks for saving Thad, from Trent." Said a girl with glasses, and a whole lot of acne. "Well I have to go. I'll be here tommorow, so I'll introduce you properly." I said as I ran out of the area.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mom, I'm home!" I yelled, "What's for dinner?" I was heading twords the kitchen, where my mom was making some hamburgers, and fries. My mom is a good cook, while my dad does gardening in his spare time, as for me; well I like to do art that emulates pain, suffering, and agony. "It's almost ready, my little raven." Said my mom, in response to my question. "Why don't you have a seat, Malice." said my dad. We sat down and my mom gave out the hamburgers and fries, as we we're eating, my dad raised his glass, probly to give a toast, about the new house. "I like to propose a toast, to the new house that we are now in." My dad said excitedly, "To my beautiful wife and my lovely little raven. Cheers!" Me, my dad, and my mom clinged our glasses. "Cheers!" Responded both me and my mom. The rest of the night went off very smoothly, I'm saying: the bathrooms, is like the ones from the Victorian era, but we have indoor plumming, and electricity; our house has six other rooms, other than mine and my parents' rooms, leaving it to a eight bedroom house; and my room is the biggest bedroom in the house, because I have a wide array of clothes all of them represent diffrent subcultures related to goth, my favorite is a cross between lolita and modern goth.

I looked through box after box, trying to find my diary, after the fifth box I finally found it. Once I found it and my pen, and wrote in the diary:

"Dear, Diary.

Today, I moved into the most scariest house in Bullworth. My parents bought the house at a reasonble price, most likely due to the rumors of the house being the site of one of the town's most horrific murders. I'm not scared, and neither is my parents; so if there is signs of a ghost haunting the place, I'll try to make friends with it. Also I checked out the school I'm going, to, tommorow: Bullworth Academy. Sure it's the most toughest school in the country, but I'm ready, for anything if that ever happens."

Then I got into my PJ's and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, my dad dropped me off at the gates of the school, as I was getting out of the car, my dad said. "Are you sure you want to do this alone?" "I'm fine, dad. It's just a orientation." I responded. "Ok, if you have any problems, just give me or your mother a call." My dad said, as he gave out a card that has the shop's phone number, as well on the back of the card, it has mom's cell phone number. "Thanks dad." I said, as I left the car. After that my dad drove off, back to Old Bullworth Vale. I entered the school, and everyone was staring at me, was it my look, or was it because of what I did, yesterday? Whatever it is I don't care. "Hey I heard you stood up to Trent." said a boy, who was wearing a blue Bullworth sweater-vest, tan pants, and white sneakers. "Yea', I'm Malice Blackraven. I just moved into town." I said to the boy. "I'm Jimmy Hopkins, it's good to see you. At first I thought someone died here, and the herse was their to pick up the body." Jimmy said. "Well that's my parents car, my parents own a shop in Old Bullworth Vale, and today is the opening day of 'Blackravens Antiques'." I responded back to Jimmy. "Well if you're available sometime today, I can give you a tour?" Jimmy asked. "Sure." I said back gladly. The bell rang 9:00am, meaning it was the first bell, which means I have to get my butt to class. "I'll see you later." Jimmy said, as he was in a hurry.

I walked into the school building, and noticed that everyone in the school was heading to the audatoriam. So I followed them. When I got in there, I saw the students separate groups, hinting the school goes under a system of cliques. But the only group that wore black, didn't want me in they're group. It's like they haven't seen a goth before in they're lives. So I sat in the front row, where Jimmy and a red-head girl, dressed in a punk version of the school uniform. "Can I sit here, Jimmy?" I asked. "Sure, Malice." Jimmy responded. "So I hear you're a goth." Said the redhead. "Well I get it from my parents." I said, as I was sitting down, in my seat. "I'm Zoe Taylor, you must be Malice?" Zoe asked. "I am." I responded. Then I saw a boy, around Jimmy size, come up on stage. "Hello, everyone and welcome to the new school year." He introduced to the whole audatoriam, "I want to introduce the headmaster, Dr. Crabblestinch." Then the headmaster came up, to say a few words. "As you all know today is the first day of school, and I expect all of you to keep your noses clean, or we'll keep it clean." He annouced, "And as well we have a few new students, and I want Mr. Kowalski, Mr. Hopkins, and Miss. Taylor show these students around, if they have the chance." He added, "You're all dismissed."

I went to my first class afterwards, it was chemistry. "Hopkins?" Asked Mr. Watts, the chemistry teacher. Jimmy responded, "Here." Mr. Watts continued on, saying: Trudeau, Thomson, Carlson, and Kowalski. Then he said my name. "Blackraven?" "Here, sir." I responded. "I want everyone to pair up, for todays expariment." I exclaimed. I was paired with the only other girl, other than me. "Hello, I'm Beatrice. I want to be a biochemist, hoping to find the cure for canser." She said. "I'm Malice. What kind of expariment are we doing today?" I asked. "It's just a simple formula of red phospherous, and gun powder." She exclaimed with gusto. "Was that english?" I asked in a confused way. "We're making firecrackers." She responded to my question. "Oh. Is that even allowed to be made in a boarding school chem lab?" I asked. "As long as your parents signed the release forms." She once again responded to my question. The rest of class went of smoothly, and me and Beatrice finnished our assignment early.

Then we got out of the room and part our separate ways. "See you later, Malice." She said waving goodbye to me. When she was about to leave, a girl in a cheerleading uniform, came up and was about to harrass her. "Hey Beatrice." She said, "Who's the new girl?" "I'm Malice Blackraven. I just moved into Old Bullworth Vale." I introduced myself to the skinny cheerleader, who has not a single blemish on her face, and hair as smooth as silk. "You must be the queen of the harpies?" "What is that supposed to mean, Morticia?" She asked. "My name is Malice, and I don't like cheerleaders, so why don't you go back to the football field, where you belong, you bulimic harpie!" I responded back to her peppy bulimic face. "This isn't over, new girl. I'll make your life hell, here. It's not a threat, that's a promise, that I'll love to carry out." She said as she went to force Beatrice's books to fall, and up and left. "She can't do this to you or me." Beatrice said, "But your the first person to say those things to her, straight in her face." I went down to help Beatrice pick up her books. "You need to stand up to her, let her know that you don't want to be treated, like crap." I calmly said, to Beatrice. Then, the bell rung, indicating that class is over. I saw Jimmy and his friends Zoe and Petey, come to us. "Hey Malice, how's it going?" Asked Jimmy. "Quick question. Who was that cheerleader in the ponytail, with the blue ribbon?" I asked. "Oh, Mandy, she's a slut and a bitch." Responded Zoe. "And I have a long history with her. She even attempted to steal my chemistry notes once." Said Beatrice. "What do you mean 'attempted'?" I asked. "Jimmy stole them back, for me." She responded. "Don't remind me." Jimmy said in disgust. "Well I'm not scared of her and her threats. I'm going to try to pay her back." I slyly said back to Beatrice. "Be careful. She can get pretty bitchy, Just ask any other, girl at this school." Petey reponded. Then the bell has rung again, this time for my next class english.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter #3: English class and School tour.**

I rushed to English class, but I got lost; so I asked a prefect for directions. He pointed to the first floor, then went to the right. "Thanks." I thanked the prefect, then I was in the class. "I see we have someone late." Said the teacher, "Welcome to English class, everyone. I'm Mr. Galloway, we'll start with our first assignment today. This assignment will be on yourselves." I feel that this class is my sanctuary, at my old school, I aced english class; while at the same time, I sent five students into therapy, because of the short stories I wrote. "You have 60 minutes for the assignment. And begin." He added. So I wrote everything that went on, in my life. Then as fast as I knew, the assignment was done. "Alright everyone, I want one student to come up front, and speak out the paper." Mr. Galloway, asked. After almost everyone was done, and some we're good, while some I can't make out clearly. I was my turn, I went up to the board and stared at everyone in the class. "My name is Malice Blackraven, and this is me." I introduced myself to the class, "My name means 'intent to harm,' but I'm not like that. Looks can be deciving, is what they say. I moved here from Vermont, with my parents who now own a newly opened store. It's called Blackraven Antiques, located at Old Bullworth Vale. I live in a old house, that was rumored to be haunted. Thank you." I sat back down at my seat, and my classmate we're somewhat in shock. Then the bell rings. "Class dismissed." Said Mr. Galloway.

I got out of the class, and met up with Beatrice. "I saw what you wrote in English class." She said, "I think it's a good way to express yourself, both pysically and mentally." "Thanks, Beatrice." I responded. Then suddenly the intercom came on. "Will all new students, please report to the main hall, for the tour. That is all." Said an middle-aged voice. "I have to get going." I said to Beatrice. "See you later." Beatrice responded. Then I left to the main hall.

Once I got there, I saw four other students, who are new; just like me. Then Jimmy, Petey, and Zoe showed up. "Ok, I know you all want to check out the school, yourselves, but you might end up in a place where you don't belong. So we're here to show you around the school." Petey exclaimed. We stayed in the main building first. Jimmy said. "This is the school cafeteria, I advise not to eat the school food... unless it's the fresh fruit. Then we went outside to see the library. "This is the school library, it's the place where the school Nerds hang out, if you are smart, there's the place." Petey said. Then we went to a building named Harrinton House. The place was admazing, except for that dog. "Anyone who's not uber rich, I advise to stay away from this place." Zoe, disgustingly said. "I resent that, pauper-girl." Exclaimed a girls voice. The voice came from our crowd, it was from the blond girl. "Alison was it. If you love this place that much, why don't you join the Preps?" Zoe shouted. "Gladly, pauper-girl." Alison responded. Alison was like Mandy, well in personallity, but judging by her social standing, she must of had connections to the Preps. "We better hope, she's related to one of the other Preps." Said Jimmy. "Why's that?" I asked. "The Preps have a history of being inbred." Jimmy replied. "Did you ever have preps like them, at your old school?" Zoe asked. "Oh hell yea." I responded, "The same thing goes with the jocks." Soon we showed up at the auto shop. "Like Harriton House, I advise to stay away if, your rich." Jimmy said, "They hate the Preps with a passion, well except for Lola." I saw the same people who we're at the school assemby, just this morning. Althought they wear black, but their not goth. "Who's that girl?" Asked a girl with auburn bob. "Which one, me or that blond preppy bitch?" I responded. "You." She said. "Well it's called goth, you slut." I responded, "You must be Lola?" "Who wants to know?" Lola asked. "We better get this tour going." Petey said. Then we went to the gym. "This place is dangerous, to be around, even to girls." Jimmy said. "I'm never interested in Gym, so I'm out of here." Said a pale and pasty boy, he was carrying an umbrella with him. I never noticed him before. "Who are you?" Zoe asked. "I'm Raven, and I'm amenic." He responded back. Raven was hot, goth hot. He had raven-black hair, that covered his left eye, he has cool blue eyes, and was wearing a the school uniform, but it was dyed entirely black. "I belive he's anmenic." I said. "I even have a doctor's note, saying everything." Raven said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter #4: Goth girl vs. Cheerleader girl**

We stopped by the football field, watching the most horrendous thing I've ever seen: football/cheerleader pratice. Allison went up to the cheerleaders; I knew that Mandy girl was a cheerleader, but I didn't know that she was the head cheerleader. Beatrice was right, she is a major bitch. "What a bunch of posers." Said Raven, he was in a shady part of the field, with his umbrella in tow; he looks so hot in darkness. "I think that Mandy girl, is a slut. She even makes that Lola girl seem like a nun." I mockly replied, "What brings you to Bullworth?" "Got a scholarship here, my parents live on the other side of the country." He responded to my question. "Hey Morticia! Who's the new guy?" Mandy exclaimed. "His name is Raven, you slut." I retaliated, "Hell you can make, that Lola girl, look like a virgin nun!" "She's got you there, you conformist cheerleader." Raven said. We both laughed at them. "Just so you know, I'm now a cheerleader, and I will make your life hell." Allison said, as she was throwing pom-poms at me and Raven. When one of the pom-poms hit Raven, it caused him to lose grip on his umbrella. "I didn't even know my own strength." Mandy mockly snarled, "Don't mess with cheerleaders, here. We'll make anyone's life hell." And then they returned to the field, resumed pratice. "Hope you get trampled... the both of you!" I shouted.

After the tour, me and Raven went to Old Bullworth Vale, to see the sites; my most favorite site was the graveyard, we spent the rest of the time there to reflect on how life is meaningless. "So do you live in the dorms?" I asked. "No I live with my uncle, in Old Bullworth Vale." He replied, "He's the one who sugguested that I attend Bullworth Academy. He thought I should live somewhere away from big cities, because of my anmenia." He got up, with his umbrella in hand. "Why do you need an umbrella?" I asked. "I don't like being around sunlight, it just freaks me out, under prolong exsposeur." He said.

Later that night I went back to my house, my parents hadn't returned back from the shop. But I saw my parents did some shopping, it was fresh fruits, veggies, and some meat; but I don't cook as well as my mom, but I can cook. After I made myself dinner, watched some TV, took a bath, and got out my diary.

Dear, Diary.

My first day, was a bit on the hit-miss. The hits we're the classes are great, and the students are good... only some of them. The students I made friends are, Jimmy, Petey, Zoe, Beatrice, and Raven. However the misses involves the other students. The students I'll never, ever be friends with are, Jocks, Preps, and Greasers (I don't know why they have them, but it makes them look like psychobillies, in those freakin' jackets. Casing point I thought they we're goths like myself.). And the cafeteria food. Overall I might be on some peoples hit lists. I like to see that happen.

P.S: DON'T EAT THE CAFETERIA FOOD!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter #5: Art and a good lunch**

"I'm heading off to school, mom!" I shouted, as I was heading out the door. It took me about 20 minutes to get to the Academy, by foot; since my dad is opening the shop a bit early. There I saw that Allison girl, with some girl with dark brown hair, and wearing the same thing Allison was wearing. "You're the new kid?" Asked the girl. "So you multiplied, Allison?" I responded. "No I've been here. I'm Pinky." Pinky introduced herself. "Why should I care." I said, "And I see that you're a spoiled little girl, who thinks she's a princess." "How did you know?" Asked Pinky. "Call it a hunch." I remarked. "You know you should join the squad?" Allison hissed. "I'm not interested. I would rather kill myself, than to join." I snarled. Then the bell rung. "I have to get to class." Pinky said.

I went to my next class, art class. "Welcome to art class, everyone. I'm Ms. Phillips." Ms. Phillips said, "Today's assignment is about self expressions. Draw what you feel." I stood at an easel, I got a paintbrush, some red and black paint, as well as a canvas; started painting what I felt. "Why is she using red and black paint?" Mandy asked. "Whatever it is, it's really good." Beatrice remarked. "You're siding with her, metal-mouth." Pinky snarked at Beatrice. There is one thing that I hate, is people looking over my work, I have a bit of stage fright. "Such pleasing work, Malice. You have the workings of a excellent painter." Ms. Phillips cheerfully remarked. "Thanks Ms. Phillips." I replies anxiously. "How can anyone call that art?" Mandy snarled. "What does the words 'self expression' mean anything to you?" I said. The bell rung, so I don't have to put up with Mandy's ass, or until gym.

I went to the cafeteria, there I saw kids lining up for some hot, fresh-made food. "I thought the food sucked?" I asked Zoe. "I guess the health department fired Edna." Zoe responded, then we moved up the line to see a younger looking lunchlady. "Who wants some of this yummy food?" Asked the lunchlady. "Are you Edna?" I asked. "No she retired, I'm Gertrude. Her niece." Gerturde said, as she handed out a hamburger, to me. After that, we went to a table where Jimmy, Petey, and Raven we're sitting. "Who knew that this food, would be so tasty." exclaimed Petey. "Hey Malice." Raven said, as he took a bite out of a hamburger. "So Mandy, and her friends wanted me to join the cheerleading squad, but I'm never interested in that." I said. "You know, ever since that new gym teacher came here, he even let Eunice join the team." Zoe exclaimed. "Well I rather fail gym, to join the team." I remarked. "Well, well look at the freak." Said Mandy from behind. She as well as, her friends came up to us. "You know if you don't join the team, you'll fail." Allison said. "I'm not worried about that. And besides I don't want to conform to, being a slut like you guys." I replied. The bell rung and it was time to head to my next class, gym.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter #6: Gym: the stuff of nightmares.**

I went into the girls locker room, where I saw Allison and Mandy looking at me very oddily. "Are you going to cheerleading pratice?" Mandy hissed. "I bet she's not going to tryout?" Allison replied to Mandy's remark. I changed into my gym uniform, which I dyed the shirt black just last night. "Do I look like a cheerleader?" I snarled. I went upstairs, to the gym and saw the new teacher, that Zoe mentioned. She has brown hair, tied in a ponytail, brown eyes, and is wearing a Bullworth gym tee, minishorts, and white sneakers. "Welcome to gym, girls. I'm Coach Heaths, today were doing cheerleading tryouts today." She said, "Mandy, Pinky, Eunice, Angie, and Christy will show you the routine." Mandy, and the other girls that Coach Heaths metioned went up to front of the bleachers and preformed the routine. Which was a dance routine, 5 sets of cartwheels and backflips, and Mandy being the flygirl. It was hell on the eyes, makes me wanna' gouge out my eyes with sulfuric acid. "Thank you girls. Now the first one to tryout is Lombardi!" Shouted the coach. Lola came up to the stage with pom-poms in hand. "Wait! Wait! I rather die then to have a Greaser girl join our team!" Mandy snarled. "Bitch!" Lola shouted to Mandy's face. "Slut!" Mandy responded back to Lola. "I'm getting out of this place!" Lola snarled and stormed out of the gym. "Ok. Next up is Taylor." Coach Heaths said. "You know what, I'm not interested." Zoe said, as she too stormed out of the gym. "Does anyone else wanna' leave the gym?" Said Mandy, as she did her little pose. No one else dared defied her; and the tryouts went on without incident. Beatrice matched the routine, but with out the flygirl part, very flawlessly I might add. As Beatrice landed, Coach Heaths gave her an ovation. "Brava, Trudeau!" She cheered. "What a nerd." Scoffed Mandy, "We have enough girls as is." "I think she wants to 1-up you for head cheerleader!" I shouted to her with a annoying little smirk on my face, just to piss her off. "Anyway last on the list, is Blackraven." Responded Coach Heaths, with a smile on her face. So I came up to the front and did the routine flawlessly, 1-uping Mandy in the process. "That was so.. lame." Mandy snarled. "Wiles, do I have to fail you, for discriminating girls who have the skills." Coach Heaths hissed at Mandy. "Fine! Trudeau, Blackraven, you'll be on a trial period for the next week. Then we'll talk." Mandy exclaimed. "We're not interested! It's great in all, but we're both not interested." I exclaimed back to Mandy.

After school, me and Beatrice went to the fountian where Raven, and Zoe we're talking. "Hey guys, what are you talking about?" Beatrice asked. "Well we're talking about how you guys made the squad." Zoe said. "Yeah, but we turned them down." I responded back to what Zoe was saying. "Well I'm going back to the girls dorm to work on my 'homework.'" Beatrice said, like she was very worried. Then she up and left, very dispondent. "What's with her?" I asked with consern. "Mandy is always cheating off of Beatrice. Always stealing her note in class, refusing to let her on the cheerleading squad, the whole nine yards." Said a girl with black braided pigtails, and glasses. I think her name is Angie Ng. "How do you know this?" I asked Angie with consern. "Me and Mandy are on the same team. And it's not just Beatrice she hates, she used to hate Eunice, before she lost over 50 pounds, and Lola because of her reputation as the school's slut." Angie explained. Then she left as well. "Which room is Beatrice's?" I asked Zoe. "Well the last time I saw her in the dorm, her room was on the second floor, third door to the right." Responded Zoe without hesitation.

When I went into the girls dorm, it was very nice and clean, according Zoe the pink interior was a major eyesore, that made anyones eyes to go into epilepsy. "Excuse me, who are you?" Said an old women in her late 60's, "Are you a student here?" "I am, but I live at Old Bullworth Vale." I responded. "Good thing you don't stay in the dorms. You look like a trouble maker in the works." Said the old lady with content. "Look I'm not a trouble maker, I just want to see Beatrice Trudeau." I explained. "Go right on ahead. You have 5 minutes, then leave the premises." The old lady reponded kindily, but harshly. When I went up to Beatrice's room, Mandy was their holding up passed her head a notebook, that belongs to Beatrice. "Give it back!" Beatrice cautiously exclaimed. "Or what?" Mandy responded to Beatrice's plea's for help, "You think you can out-stage me in what I do best? Can you metal-mouth?" "You can't just steal stuff from me." Beatrice wimpered. "Maybe you should give it back that notebook, or the head boy will here have your head." I shouted in front of Beatrice's door. "This is far from over, spotty!" Mandy smirked as she left. She dropped the notebook on the way out the door. "What notes did she steal?" I asked "This time it was math. Why does she always do this to me!" Beatrice asked dispondently. "I'll tell you on the way to my parents' shop. How 'bout it?" I asked, calming Beatrice down. "Really!" Beatrice responded as she cheered up. "Sure. But what time do you have to get back?" I asked. "11pm." She responded.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter #7: A Nerd's introduction to the darkside.**

It was 4pm and we went to the Blackravens Antiques, the shop that my parents just opened yesterday. The store was like the shop my parents opened in Vermont. The clothing was on the left side of the store, and the antiques on the other side. "My little raven, how's school?" My dad asked when he was setting up the display at the front. My dad handles the antiques, while my mom handles the clothing, they worked together as a team. "I'm doing just fine, dad." I responded to my dad's question, "Where's mom?" "She's in the back with a fresh stock of clothing, that just got in from London." Responded my dad. "So your parents run the store by themselves?" Beatrice asked. "Yep. They only sell stuff that was in the Victorian era." I replied. "I see." Said Beatrice. "Do you know any store in Bullworth where I can get the clothing, for a modern goth?" I asked. "Well, The Final Cut is the only place I can think of. And maybe Worn In, may have some goth clothes. Why?" Beatrice said. "Well I like to try to go get some back to school shopping done. C'mon." I said with glee, "Dad, I'm going to do some of my own shopping. Can I have some money?" "Sure." My dad said as he was going to the cash register, and giving me about $200 cash, from the register, "Be back by 9." "Ok dad." I said back to my dad.

Beatrice showed me the way to The Final Cut, in New Coventry. Once their we went inside to see the owner of the store at the register. She had electric-blue hair, brown eyes, and was wearing a black anarchy top, a pleated plaid miniskirt and black combat boot. "Welcome, everything is vegan, even the hair dye." The owner said as she welcomed me and Beatrice into the store. We spent like three hours trying on clothes, and various accessories in the store. Beatrice had some spending money, that her parents gave her once a month, it was not much but when we get to my house, I'm giving her some of my old clothes; luckily for me, Beatrice is around the same size as me. I got some ultraviolet hair for Beatrice, as well as some make up, and new glasses. "You're purchase is $104.62." Said the owner of the store. We gave her the money and she gave us our change, "Thank you come again." Then we left the store for my house.

"I know this place. This used to be the sight of where 10 people we're murdered by the maid of the house, on new years eve!" Beatrice exclaimed as she has a shocked look on her face. "Yeah, that's what my parents go for. Spooky old haunted houses, in New England." I replied to Beatrice, "The last house was even rumored to be possessed." We stepped inside, Beatrice was amazed about how wonderful it looked. "Where's your room?" Beatrice asked. "It's upstairs third door on the left." I responded. "Thanks." Responded Beatrice. We went upstairs in my room, and gave Beatrice a full-blown goth makeover. She bought this very potent face wash recently and it worked wonders on her face. First I dyed her hair ultraviolet, then did her hair and makeup. She look great, good thing she was naturally pale, or I would her make her more clown-like, thank god I didn't. "I look great!" Beatrice cheerfully said. "I'm glad you like it." I responded to gleefulness. "Meet me tommorow before Biology class." Said Beatrice, still with her gleeful disposition on her face.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter #8: A Goth's first Biology class, and the rise of a new Clique.**

After Beatrice left for home (home as in Bullworth's girls' dorm), I took a bath in rose-scented bubblebath, watched some TV and got out my diary.

_Today was great, with the exception of having to do cheerleading tryouts, overall it was great. I went to The Final Cut, bought some clothes, for both me and Beatrice, and gave her a goth makeover. She looks great in black, and ultraviolet. I wonder how everyone's reaction is once I get to school, tomorrow._

The next morning I got up, went downstairs, to the kitchen.

"Good morning, my little raven." Greeted my dad.

"Morning dad." I responded, but I was still trying to wake up. I made myself some cereal, then headed out the door. There Beatrice was walking up my driveway. She had dyed her dress shirt black, and changed her shoes to the combat boots that I gave her (she also had the same shoe size as me).

"Hi Malice." She greeted.

"Hey Beatrice, how's the new look for you?" I asked.

"Well not to well. Mandy thought I was you, but if it wasn't for the glasses." She explained.

"Well shall we get going. School starts in 20 minutes." I said, as I was looking at my watch.

When we reached the campus, most of the girls didn't know who I was walking with.

"So you multiplied as well?" Snarled Allison, "I hear that Goths can be contagious, like the plague."

"Well at least I'm not like you!" Yelled Beatrice, "You are one of the most preppy, perky, conformist bitch I've ever even saw! In fact you're making Pinky look like Lola, with those clothes!" Damn, Beatrice can be loud if she wanted to. I was stunned to see her ranting like that. Then the bell rang, and we headed off to biology.

We entered the classroom, to see a lot of plants, even a venus-fly trap, also their was animals doused in formaldehyde.

"Welcome to biology, I'm Dr. Slawter. Today we're disecting frogs." He said.

"I'll be your lab partner." Beatrice said, "We'll start with pinning the limbs."

"Ok." I responded. I did as she said to do.

"Then we make a I incision on the torso." She said, as I was following her directions, "Now pin down the flaps, and cut up the internal organs." Once again did as she said. Biology was one of my favorite classes, studing about the facts of life and death, we're my best strong points, as well as classifiling various plants, like nightshade and absinthe. We we're done early and me and Beatrice went down to the library and just hanged out.

"Wow is that really you, Beatrice?" Thad said as he was in a state of awe.

"You really like this, don't you?" Beatrice asked.

"Well I came here to talk to Malice. I want to return the favor, of you saving me from Trent." Exclaimed Thad.

"What do you mean 'return the favor'?" I asked.

"I want to be a goth like you and Beatrice. If you want you can form a new clique, and be the first female clique leader to boot." He mentioned.

"Well now that you mentioned it, I always wanted to make more friends. Why the hell not." I said with a cheer to my lips,

"But how are we going to get new members. Sure Raven could join, but we need at least a few other people to join. Can you think of anyone who can be very depressed?"

"Well none at the moment, except for Constatinos." Thad said.

"Constatinos?" I asked.

"Well he's always in somewhat of a depressed mood." Beatrice exclaimed, "In fact he's the closest person to ever being a goth, before you came in."

"Well I can give it a shot of asking him to join." I said, as I was getting up from my seat.

When I was about to leave, Raven was at the door, like he was waiting for me for a long time.

"Hi Malice. How's your day?" He asked kindly.

"Well can I ask you something. How would you like to be in a newly formed clique.?" I asked. "Well I haven't been in a clique before, and I haven't been to a real school in 11 years. Sure why the hell not." Quothe Raven.

"You haven't been to a real school since kindergarden?" I said, with a surprised look on my face.

"Well I've been hospitalized since I was 5, because my anmenia was making me very weak to even get out of bed." Raven explained.

"Sorry about that." I apologized, "Plus Maybe you can give Thad a male goth makeover?"

"Sure, where is he?" He asked.

"He's inside, talking to Beatrice." I replied.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter #9: Meeting up with new friends**

I went up to the front of the boys' dorm, according to Thad, Constantinos normally skips classes and lament in his dorm.

"Hey Malice, what's up?" Jimmy asked, he was behind me, but I turned around to see him.

"Hey Jimmy." I replied.

"Who are you looking for?" Jimmy asked.

"Do you know a guy, named Constantinos?" I asked, with a bit of shyness.

"Room 5, but I advise to stay outside while I try to get him. Girls are not allowed to enter the boys' dorm, and vice versa." Jimmy explained.

"Ok." I said.

"But why do you need him for?" Jimmy cognatily remarked.

"I was wondering if he can join my group." I explained to him, with gusto.

"You know forming a clique is sort of crazy for a goth, but..." He said, but I cut him off.

"I won't be a conformist since all the other clique leaders are boys, but I'm the one leading." I explained.

Then Jimmy left to the door of the dorm, and 10 minute later he came out with Constantinos.

"Do you work for that girl?" Const. yelled, as Jimmy dragged him out of the dorm.

"I don't, but she wants to talk to you!" Jimmy exclaimed to him.

"You're that Malice girl, aren't you?" Asked a glum and bewildered Const.

"I heard from Thad that you're a very glum and depressed person." I stated

"Many people are!" He exclaimed.

"How would you like to join me. It'll give you something to do with real friends, and not just some fake friends, like the jocks." I explained. Const. somewhat became elated.

"I'm in! I'm getting tired of getting pushed around by those pea-brained apes!" He gladly shouted, lets not hope the jocks heard him, "Where do we meet?" He asked.

"How 'bout the graveyard in Old Bullworth Vale after school, and the basement can be the school hangout." I explained.

20 minutes later, the bell rung and I have to get to Music class, on the second floor of the main building. I ran their as fast as I could. I went into the room, to see Miss Peters, the teacher.

"Welcome to Music class." She said with such excitement.

The class went by quick and once I left the class, I went straight to the graveyard as I told Const., their I saw Beatrice, Raven, Const., and Thad on the benches near the chapel.

"Hey Malice. How was class?" Beatrice asked.

"Pretty fine, Miss Peters is way too, excitable for her own good." I said, as I went to the bench next to Raven, "So what do you hate about school? I hate Allison."

"I hate everything about this place." Const. replied.

"Mandy, and the fact that I had enough her. In fact she wasn't always this way." Beatrice exclaimed.

"What do you mean 'not always this way'?" Raven asked.

"Before she joined the cheerleading team, she was tormented by her older cousins, because she didn't went up to there standards. She was fat and had asthma. So overtime, she lost over 30 pounds and counting." She continued.

"And her asthma?" I asked.

"I guess she outgrew the asthma part, but her weight loss was caused by bulimia mostly thanks to Edna's cooking."

"How bad was Edna's cooking?" Raven asked.

"It's best if you guys don't know that." Const. said warning us about her, "I hate everything about this place, even the jocks."

"Only the jock part is what I hate. I can't play in sports because of my anemenia. I'm just jealous of them." Raven said.

"Same here." Thad said.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter #10: Let the Rumors Fly**

I, Malice Blackraven, did the impossible I formed a new clique: The Goths. I maybe boasting my ego a bit, but it's worth it.

"Slut!" Shouted a Greaser boy.

"Screw you! I'm not a slut!" I hissed at the boy, "Where did you hear that from?"

"From one of the cheerleaders. She seems really pissed off at you." The boy explained.

"Which cheerleader?" I asked.

"Some blond girl, can't remember her name." The boy replied with fear in his eyes, I bet he was afraid of me.

"That Bitch!" I shouted.

I ran as fast as I could to Harrington house to find my most hated enemy since I got here: Allison Nesterwood. I saw her with her other Preppy friends, aside from Allison and Pinky, I only can remember Justin, Chad, and Bif right off the bat as they we're in my other classes.

"You blond-headed bitch!" I shouted to Allison.

"Look what the vampire dragged in." Hissed that Preppy bitch Allison, as she was innocent about the rumors.

"I'm not a slut! What makes you think I am?" I hissed back at her, with pure malice in my eyes.

"Anyone under the Preps tax bracket, will do anything to get rich. Look at that Lola girl, she'll date anyone with a very big social standing." Explained Allison.

"She's in our tax bracket, I know she lives next door to me!" Shouted that Pinky girl.

"What are you talking about?" Allison asked.

"According to my daddy, the Blackravens have a very successful buisness. My daddy bought a 6 ft. stone gargoyle from them, the day the store opened in Bullworth." Defended Pinky.

"You bitch! I thought we we're friends! Now you decide to side with that weird goth girl!" Hissed Allison. She must be mad at Pinky now, and I thought they would be good friends. Good thing they didn't.

"When Jimmy and I we're dating, he taught me a very harsh lesson about the real world, looks can be deciving!" Explained Pinky. I didn't even know that Jimmy used to date her.

When I was about to leave for home, Pinky caught up to me.

"Hey Alice!" Greeted Pinky.

"It's Malice, there's a M in my name." I corrected her. Back when I was in kindergarden, my teacher didn't want to address me as Malice, so she removed the M, calling me Alice, to prevent other students shunning me. This kept going until I was middle school, when my english teacher commented on how my name is true act of the horror genre of literture.

"I was wondering. Can you teach me how independant." Explained Pinky.

"Why?" I asked with a slight bit of confusion.

"Well for years I always wanted to get out of my daddy's shadow, he wants me set an example for him, while you can express yourself freely. That and I'm in desparate need for a change, because of my stepmother, stealing my clothes. Please help me!" She begged.

"We'll talk about that tommorrow. Meet me in the basement, before school." I said, "Also wear something dark."

"Ok, see you then." She said waving goodbye.

I went home, to see my parents already making dinner.

"How was school, little raven?" My mom said.

"Fine, but I'm a bit shaken over some rumors, about me being a slut." I explained.

"Who would tarnish the Blackraven name like that?" Asked my dad.

"Apparently some Preppy girl, who thinks gothic people are corrupting they're idelistic society." I said with some mention of disdain for Allison, "But I'm not that shaken, by it."

"That's good, my little raven." Said my dad.

_ What the hell is with that Allison girl! She thinks that I'm a abomination to her world, but the truth is she's a total charity case. I heard from Absinthe (that's Beatrice, by the way), that Allison used some of her friends in the Nerds to do her homework. Hell she somewhat caused Absinthe's friend, Algernon to be commited to the local bedlam, Happy Volts Asylum. Seriously Allison needs some payback, and it's way overdue._


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter #11: A hangout, a clique, and a pissed off Preppy**

When Pinky asked me about joining the Goths, I thought she was going to try to tear the clique down with gusto; however, I looked into her eyes, that she was in a desparate need of a change. So I let her on. "Malice!" Shouted the eager Pinky, she was running to me, because she said she lived next door to me, at least she was truthful on that part. "Pinky I didn't think I'd see the day that you would talk to someone like me." I said, with a somewhat sarcastic tone in my sentance "I see you dressed in dark clothing." I looked at her dark blue Aquaberry jumper, I wanted to throw up, but at least it was dark clothing. "It was the only thing that my stepmom wouldn't wear in her life. It's a funeral dress." Explained Pinky "What clothing do you wear at a funeral, if you wear black 24/7?" "I wear white, to a funeral." I responded. We walked by the Yum Yum Market, where me and Pinky went to get a cup of coffee and a breakfast begal, then headed straight to school, to see Mandy, and the other cheerleaders ganging up on us.

"Pinky!" Screamed the head bitch, Mandy "I heard from Allison that you stole Ted from me!" "I did no such thing! You know me and Derby are arranged to be wed, when were 18!" Replied Pinky. Then Mandy charged up at Pinky and procceeded to catfight her. They were pulling each others hair, shouting 'bitch' and 'slut' at each other, the whole nine yards. Once the bell rang they just stopped fighting each other. "You are cut off!" Mandy hissed, as she was fixing herself "Because of you, Ted transfurred to another school! An all male school!" Mandy and the other cheerleaders fled with pure snootiness. I hate those bitches, and so does most of the non-cheerleader girls here.

I headed to Chemistry class, and Absinthe saved me a spot. "I heard what happend to Pinky. Being in a catfight with Mandy, for stealing Ted from her." She said. Dr. Watts showed up about a hour and a half late. "Today were going to make stinkbombs today. Please follow my instructions, precisely. The chemicals are very volatile." He instructed. Me and Absinthe had made a technique to make the bombs, without are clothes smelling like a combination of rotten eggs, blue cheese, and the toliets in the boys bathroom (don't ask how I know this). But when class was over, we ran straight the girls' locker room and doused our clothes in rose and cherryblossom purfume to at least mask the smell. "Aww crap! I thought you two were naked!" Shouted Trent, with a camera in his hand, then he went from perverted to shocked in horror in less than five seconds "Ma...Mal...Malice!" I looked at him, not with pure hate, like our first encounter, but with a evil grin on my lips. "At least we didn't have gym, last period." Absinthe mockingly snarled at Trent "Unlike you." We both laughed at Trent, like a bunch of Preps. Not like we don't mind being looked at by a sexually confused pervert, but also mocking the Preps at the same time. "Were not going to hurt you, nor report you. But promise me this: don't snoop around the girls' locker room again!" I hissed at him, with like my name implies malice. "I promise. But don't sacrafise my to whatever the hell you goths worship!" Said a whimpy Trent, like he was going to pee his pants.

During English class, I wrote a poem about Raven. 'My little fruitbat, how sweet is the moon tonight? With all your might you may spread your wing, to may I might be right about the full moon tonight.' It was a small poem, and I'm only good at poems about pain and melacholy, but I got a passing grade for the day. Then I went to the schools basement, where Hawthorn (Thad), Raven, Absinthe, and Grimore (Const.) were in the darkest place in the basement. Hawthorn dyed his hair and uniform black, in addition he added a gothic cross that is around his neck, as well as plain black choker; and Grimore was wearing a black jacket, with a blood red dress shirt, he bought some black boots, along with some makeup (done by Raven of course), and a top hat. I got to say Raven did himself really well, with Hawthorn and Grimore's dark & gloomy makeovers.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter #12: Malicious Rumors, From a Malicious Bitch.**

I was pondering about the alleged rumors about Pinky flirting with Ted. I don't know much about Ted aside from being the former king of the Jocks, and was Mandy's boyfriend. But it still pisses me off that Allison would tell Mandy about Ted and Pinky. "Malice!" Shouted Grimore in the distance, "Did you see the school paper!" He handed me the newspaper that says "Pinky Gauthier Excommunicated From Preps." on the front page. I crumpled up the paper and tossed it in nearest trashcan. "Where's Pinky?" I asked. "I bet she's going to kill herself. All over being a total slut." Allison said, in her normal bitchy attitude. "YOU BITCH!" I yelled in pure discontent. I felt like a wanted to catfight her. "I guess the nutcase is going to put up her pauper claws at me." She disdainly retorted. "I bet you we're the one who really flirted with Ted, and pinned it on Pinky!" I yelled. "I don't know what the hell you're talking about?" She denied, in her normal bitchy way. Then she took off, she better run, or I would of kicked her teeth out of her pretty, Mary-Sue mouth, of hers.

I went to find Pinky in the Girls' dorm, Absinthe said her room is on the second floor; she also stated that she uses the dorm, because of her stepmother, trying to steal her stuff. There I saw her packing all her preppy stuff, in a box that says "To Worn In." on the top of the box. "Pinky what's wrong?" I asked with a caring manner. "I feel like I want to kill myself!" Pinky yelled, with tears in her eyes, "Now Derby is trying to convice my parents to not marry me. Then again I hate him, so Allison can keep him, for all I care." She taped the top of the box, "Which is why I'm not going to let that Allison girl ruin my reputation like that!" "You said it!" I responded to her plead. "I'm going to get even with that little Mary-Sue bitch!" Pinky yelled in glee, "Which is why I'm going to join you guys!" I know Pinky is serious, and at least unlike the other Preppies at this school, think poor people are nothing but the plauge on earth, but in Pinky's case she's something diffrent; she donates clothes, she likes the company of anyone outside of her father's tax bracket, and she doesn't belive in cousin-cousin marriedges; considering her cousin is Derby Harrinton (Jimmy told me this). Overall she's like the black sheeo of the Preps. Mostly because of the false rumors that Allison planted about her and Ted.

A while later me and Absinthe took a little trip to Final Cut (with a little detour to Worn In first, to donate Pinky's preppy clothes) to give Pinky a full goth makeover. In the same way I did Absinthe a week and a half ago. Pinky is a bit taller than me and Absinthe, however. So we thought of having her dress in the vamp-goth, mostly since she has some of the curves to compensate the style of dress: goth yet conservative. It took nearly half the time, for Pinky to get herself ready, than Absinthe did. "How do I look?" Pinky asked. She looked great in black, and spiderweb designs, still need a bit of work on her skin though. "You look good, Pinky." Absinthe complamented. "I'm thinking of going by Ember." Ember (Pinky) said. "Well Ember welcome to the goths." I introduced her as a full-fleged member, "Also if your parents question your new lifestyle tell, them that you like the style and just that." Ok.

After our little outing in New Coventry, we headed to the graveyard in Old Bullworth Vale, where we saw the boys we're just talking about ways to help Ember. "Hey Raven, Hemlock, Grimore." I greeted them with the normal kindness I'm known to do with my friends. "Any plans about revenge?" Absinthe asked. "Well we haven't thought of anything good. But Raven know's a way for revenge without the invovlement of any of the Prefects, and/or the cops." Hemlock stated. "Do tell, Raven. What is your plan?" I asked Raven. "Remember how I'm living with my uncle, to help treat my anemia. Well my uncle is Allison's father." He said haphazardly. "The plan is Raven get's any dirt in Allison's personal life, and you can pin it against her. It's the perfect way to blackmail her." Grimore explained with excitement, like he was insane. "But there's the risk of getting in serious backlash, from her. She might even use our secrets against us!" Ember worried. "Don't worry the Preps would never go in the graveyard, and my house. We only tell our secrets in my basement." I explained. "Sounds reasonable." Absinthe retorted. "Ok we head to my house tommorrow, to disscuss our schoolwork." I said. "'Schoolwork'?" Grimore asked in a confused manner. "This place might have ears. So I'm throwing anyone else nearby off." I continue to explain, "I saw in a cop drama once."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter# 13: Revenge is a Dish Best Served Goth.**

I thought long and hard, about what Raven was going to tell me about his cousin; in which, I recently found out to be Allison. We we're in my basement thinking of a backup plan, and Hawthorn thought of a lot of them. Many of them illegal and getting us the risk of being expelled from school, but it might be worth it. "Any plans, yet?" I asked, facing Absinthe. "Well in order to find the Achlles Heel to Allison, we also might consider the people she manipulated. Both for and against her." Absinthe explained. "Can you make a list?" I asked respondendly. "Me and Hawthorn made a list of who for and against Allison." She said, while holding a list, "For her side, we have: The Jocks, Mandy in particular; The Preps are an obivious example. However for the Against side, is: The Nerds, Greasers, Bullies, Zoe, and us. However we composed a neutrial side: The Unaffiliates, Jimmy, Petey, and The Townies." "Townies?" I asked. "The students who are envious and invoked with rage, because they didn't go to the school. Zoe used to be one of them, maybe you can ask her." Absinthe continued. Now that I got the info I need to plot revenge, I wonder how I'll do it. "Do you have any secrets on The Jocks and Preps?" I asked.

"When I was the mascot for The Jocks. I was they're 'whipping boy'. What I know about them is that Kirby is seeing a Bully name Trent." Grimore explained. "You mean the same Trent, who picked on Hawthorn, when I first set foot at the school; the same Trent who was peeping at me and Absinthe in the girls' locker room last week, Trent?" I asked in disbelief. "Trent's bi." Grimore continued. "I can see that." Absinthe cogently remarked. "Anything else about The Jocks, Grimore?" I asked. "Well Dan is Hawthorn's half-brother, refuses to admit." Grimore explained. "He used to be one of The Nerds, until two years ago, when his running got him a posistion on the football team." Hawthorn said. "Juri's parents are in the Russian mafia, who they threaten Dr. Crabblestich to let him in, or he gets screwed. If you get what I mean; Luis used to be a Greaser when he first came to school, and is the most smart out of all The Jocks; Casey once sent a nerd into a coma, when he stared becoming a Jock; Bo is also smart, but that's because his cousin Gloria toutored him, once a month in order to gain a athletic scholorship in college; and Damon is considered sick in the head, in fact he once made one kid kill himself, when he was accidently 'shoved' a trashcan, over three years ago." Grimore continued with his list of secrets. "We'll use all of it, except for Kirby's secret. The reason why I'm not, is I'm not going to expose a kid's sexuality for revenge." I said. I turned to Ember about anything she knows about The Preps.

"Ember, what about you?" I asked. "Well Gord is a bi-curious, narssassitic, idiot who will do anything to get on Derby's good side, even if it means ruining his reputation. He has been on and off with Lola since he came to the school; Bif gets threatend by his dad into marrying his sister, dispite brother-sister marriges are illegal. Because he doesn't have any other female cousins who are single, or at least old enough legally to get married; Tad's dad keeps beating the crap out of him, because he's always blaming Tad for any minor thing that happens badily; Justin is a closeted fan of Grottos & Gremilins; Bryce keeps a stuff dragon in his bedroom, named Mr. Pufferston, and is afraid of The Jocks. Dispite the quasi-allience between the two groups; Chad loves dogs more than girls. He has a sort of a dog fetish sort to speak; and Derby's mother is also legally his older sister Misty." Ember explained, in detail. "Wait Derby's mother is his older sister!" I responded in shock. "But Derby doesn't know it, yet and his parents are keeping it a secret from him." Ember smeered, about her ex-boyfriend. "That is pure gold! That's all the info we need for revenge!" I gleefully shouted, as I write down the details of two of the most powerful cliques in the school.

Suddenly Raven came in with a somewhat shocked look on his face. "Just the man we wanted to see! Did you get the dirt?" Grimore asked with glee in his mind. "I did, but Malice will be the only one who gets to know the truth." Responded Raven, "But the only thing I'll tell you all, is that Allison is somewhat cheating on Derby." "That's all you'll tell us?" Hawthorn retorted. He then looked at his watch, "But that's ok, we need to go back to the school, before curfew sets in." They all got up and left. Except for me and Raven. "You better sit down, Malice." Raven consoled, "You see Allison has been..."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter #14: Secrets Will Fly**

I was in my basement, alone, with Raven. He was telling me about Allison's dirty laundry. "You see, Allison is being sexually involved, with my uncle." Raven explained. "That's not good news... It's excellent news to tell me!" I shouted with glee. "But Malice, are you sure you wanna' do that? Allison could get Dr. Crabblesnitch to get you expelled." Raven said with worry, he went to the stairs to get up to the kitchen, "I hope you don't use her secrets against her." "Don't worry all I'm going to do is blackmail her into submission, as retailiation for what she said about me." I responded. I followed him upstairs, to the front door, and on the way to his house. "How are we going to do this?" Raven asked. "Well we can tell them upfront about it." I replied. "How's that?" Asked Raven. "Simple we do it in the form of a haunted house." I responed with a malicious grin on my face, "Since Halloween is next week. We can form a haunted house, and scare the Jock and Preps with their most paralizing fears." "Ok but don't try to send someone into shock ok." Raven pleaded. "Ok." I replied.

The next day, at school I was doing some of my homework with Absinthe, then, Ember came running to us. "You guys!" Ember shouted, with fear, "You should take a look at what Allison did." "What do you mean?" I asked. "She posted posters of you 'kissing' Johnny Vincent! Lola is going balistic once she saw a poster." Replied Ember. "You slut!" Lola shouted in the distance. Then Lola charged to me and started to catfight me. "Lola sto... " I screamed. "Liar!" she said as she was still catfighting me. Then Absinthe broke us up. "I don't know what your problem is, but it might Allison trying to discredit you again, by using Johnny against Lola." Absinthe explained. "Lola I wasn't anywhere near the Auto Shop, whenever that picture was taken, but Allison is trying to make me look like a second you." I said with joy. "Well you're forgiven. But if you are near Johnny then I won't belive you next time." Lola explained herself, then she left. "We need to find that rumor-spreading bitch, before it's too late." Ember angerly said, but the bell for first class has rung, "After class."

Good thing me, Absinthe, and Ember have Art class together, and so does Allison. So we stuck together doing pottery, while we look for Allison causing trouble against us. Once Art class was done, we headed silently to the cafeteria, where we saw Allison, hanging out with the other Preps. We stayed incognito as possible not to cause some stuff. Until we heard something from Allison. "Did you hear about that Malice girl. At her old school she was a slut, she even made Lola look like a nun!" She sneered with excitement. God I wanted to kill that bitch, so badily. All I have to do is wait until Halloween to invoke 'Operation: Fear.' "So what did Raven tell you last night?" Absinthe asked, with the emotion that she was going to spread rumors. "It was about Allison's secrets, but he only entrusted them to me, until Halloween. Which reminds me, tell the boys to meet me at my house after school today." I explained. "Ok." Absinthe responded. "We have Operation: Fear to plan out." I said with malice in my smile.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter #15: Operation Fear pt.1 of 2.**

Over a week before halloween, we've been planning our little 'trick' at my house. We decided to use the fears of our rivals to our advantage. Now that halloween is today, and our extensive planning is done, all we need to do is carry it out.

"Absinthe, how's the haunted house?" Asked I. "We're at 89.1%" Absinthe replied, "All we need is Raven's consent for making Allison's fears." She added. We're using the Auto Shop as our haunted house, with the Greasers premission; because of they're hatred of the Preps. They thought making the Preps fall under our hands will make they're vendetta's against them gone, since we knew their secrets, especially Derby's. We made the Auto Shop into haunted house in a matter of 2 days. Grimore, Hawthorn, and the Greaser boys did most of the work, while me, Absinthe, Ember, Lola assissted in the work, and Raven (due to his condition) did the supervising. "We're finished." Said Hal.

We opened the haunted house after the last classes of the day, there we strike back. "Uh ... Malice." Trent said. "What is it Trent?" I said in disamusement. "I was thinking of joining you guys, you know being goth." Trent added, "I'll do anything for you! I'll even give up bullying!" "Well we need more strenght in the fighting department. So I accept, only on the condition that you stop being a bully." I responded, "I'm no longer accepting anymore applicants." "Ok. But I have a condition for you." Trent said in concern, "You can't scare the crap out of Kirby. He's in the closet as much as I am." "Wasn't intending to." I retorted. I can't belive he was afraid of me, and now he's joining the goths! I can't belive it. "Malice." Absinthe said, "What's Trent doing here?" She asked. "He's our newest member." I said with melacholy in my tone. Absinthe was shocked to see the person that had been afraid of us, as well as trying to bully Hawthorn when I first got here, is joining our little clique. "Beatrice..." Trent said but was cut off by Absinthe. "Absinthe." She corrected him. "Right Absinthe. I'm very sorry about all those times that I picked on you and Thad." He explained. "Apology accepted, Trent." Absinthe replied to the ex-bully's apology. "Speaking of Kirby, will he react to your new lifestyle?" I asked Trent. "I'll show him that I'm done with being a bully. And gone to a new clique." Trent replied. "Ok, I hope. I want you to take him to anywhere in town tonight." I said, "Keep him busy, while we scare the rest of the Jocks." "Ok." Just as he came to me, he went straight for the atheltics area A.K.A Jock turf. Where he went hand in hand with his psuedo-boyfriend.

Later on, in the Girls dorm. Me, Ember, and Absinthe we're talking about the boys in our clique. "So Malice, how do you like boys?" Ember said as she was putting on zombie princess costume on. "Well I think one boy is worthy of me liking him, and that's Raven." I explained, "Don't know why, but he reminds me of my dad when he was dating my mom, back in the 80's." "Well Jimmy did steal back my chemistry notes from Mandy, and my diary from the last math teacher. But alas he isn't interested in me." Absinthe explained about Jimmy save her stuff from harm, "But now, for some reason Hawthorn is interested in me." "Maybe since you and him used to be Nerds, I think he has a crush on you." Ember said, "But I think Grimore is interested in me to. Sure he's goth now, and he used to stalk me to a point a restraining order was almost needed. But I think I like Grimore." "Then go for him. Don't date him for money, date him because he cares." Zoe said as she was at the front of the door wearing a cheerleader outfit on. "You're right Zoe." Ember said in a melacholy delight, as she went out the door. "Zoe, you're a cheerleader for halloween." I said. "Either this or a Prep. So I flipped a coin." "Malice what about your costume?" Absinthe said looking at me with no costume on. "Well my costume is at home, and I forgot to wear it to school today. I'm going to meet you at the haunted house. Make sure the Jocks and the Preps are at the back of the line." I explained.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter #16: Operation Fear Pt.2 of 2.**

It took me five minutes to get dressed in my Tragedy Anne costume, makeup in all; then I headed to the Auto Shop to see how many Preps and Jocks gotten scared by the house, once they're secrets got out. But the Preps we're still in line for the haunted house (thank god), and the Jocks we're in the way back of the line. I went on my phone and as soon as the Jocks and Preps got in the house, I gave the signal to swap the the props. There I hope the plan works.

I followed along them to prevent suspision, and to see the looks on they're faces. First was Juri, he nearly vomited when he saw Grimore (dressed as a Russian mobster) use a tire iron, to whack a paper mache replica of Dr. Crabblesintch; then there was Dan, Hawthorn (dressed as his previous self) jumped up at him, and scared him silly "Brother!" Shouted Hawthorn; then there was Luis, he kept on denying his smarts, he nearly flipped out; then it was Damon's turn to get the crap scared out of him, Raven (dressed as the boy who killed himself) jumped at him, Damon was terrified; Casey's hair turned white, after he saw Grimore in the same outfit he sent that kid in a coma; and last but not least Mandy (who was dressed as a zombie version of herself), who was petrified when she saw Absinthe (dressed as a fatter version of Mandy), doing cheers and Ember throwing cans at her. Bo and Kirby we're trick or treating, so Bo's scare was praticlly useless.

The Preps we're next on my revenge list. I gave the Greasers the signal to switch the props. First was Gord, he was shocked silly when Hal (dressed as a ugly, and gross version of Gord) came up to him; Tad was spooked when Lefty (dressed as Tad's dad), berated him constantly; Bryce got the shock of his life, when Norton came out dressed as Damon and tackled him; Bif was scared silly when Lola (dressed as a ugly version of his sister) came up to him "Kiss me, my love!" She shouted; Chad became pale after Vince and Peanut we're dressed as cerebus came up jumping at him; Derby was next when he was shocked when Ember and Grimore we're making out dressed as his sister and father respectively; And last but not least Allison, Raven came up to her dressed as a ugly version of his uncle, her father, Allison was shocked to see that, unknown to the fact that this is a we're petrified Justin on the other hand got separated from the rest of the Preps after he saw the Nerd playing Grottos & Gremlins, to play a little. What Ember said was true I got to thank her sometime soon.

Later that night me and the other goths (as well as the Greasers) had a mini party to celebrate the revenge scheam. "That was great." Vince said in glee. "Who knew we scare them." Absinthe cheered.


	17. Chapter 17

The next day an announcement came on the intercom "Malice Blackraven, please report to Dr. Crabblesnitch's office immediately!" Ms. Danvers shouted over the intercom. It felt like I was in trouble. Did someone snitch on me, did the Preps and Jocks caught on to our little prank. One thing for sure I'm in deep trouble.

I came to Dr. Crabblesnitch's office like Ms. Danvers said, there I saw Allison in another seat. Was she in trouble too? I doubt it. "Sit down Miss Blackraven." Dr. Crabblesnitch bluntly responded to my arrival, "Now you had put out a haunted house last night." "Yes." I said bluntly. "And I got complaints from Miss Nesterwood about her being scared into submission, something about her father trying to quote-unquote 'molest' her." He retorted. Yes, but she called me a slut!" I shouted in my defense. "I did no such thing to her, she's lying." Allison hissed to Crabblesnitch, "She must pay by expulsion." "She will pay the price, however not by expulsion." Crabblesnitch lectured, "Miss Blackraven, since this is your first offence, I'll be easy. Please report to the cafeteria, you'll be doing dishes for the rest of the day. Your teachers know you're doing this punishment." I soon left the office to meet up with Edna's niece.

"Dr. Crabblesnitch told me that you have to do dishes for the day." She said to me, "I'll let you out early if you do a good job." She was confident about me being good, but I did time, for the crime, after spending 4 hours with her doing dishes, and the haunted house it was worth it, and it got me out of Home ECT. God I hate that class.

After that was done I went to my next class which photography with Ms. Phillips. Today I'm taking pictures of students, for the yearbook. And I know who to go on: Allison. "I know you had Raven find out my secret." Allison hissed from behind me. I turned to her. "Smile for the camera." Said I, pointing the camera at her face. "Oh you're in the middle of photography class." Allison said, "Well I'll make this blunt, if you ever use my cousin for blackmail, I'll convince Dr. Crabblesnitch to expel you from this campus, and ruin your reputation as a clique leader. Got that?" "Yes, but smile." I said as I took her picture. "Remember what I said." Allison hissed. Then she walked away. Good thing I'm double crossing her.

After I took Russell and Jimmy's photos. I headed straight for the art room. "These photos are amazing, Miss Blackraven. Have you been privately tutored?" Ms. Phillips said with amusement.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter #18: Revenge of a Bullworth Goth**

"Malice, we heard what happend." Ember said, "She only snitch on you, don't know about the others." Then Ember pulled out a beam cola from the machine, and gave it to me. "Thanks, Ember." I thanked her. I took a big glup and drank the soda. "You know, Allison needs to be taught a lesson" "But if you screw Allison again, you might get in even more trouble." Ember warned. "I know, but we know her secrets," I said, with a gleeful smirk on my face, "All we need is a little black mole." Then Raven showed up with Trent with a darker version of himself. "Hey Malice." Trent said, with melacholy in his voice. "Hey Trent, or whoever you want to be named." I retorted. "I was thinking along the lines of Orpheus." Orpheus remarked, "How does it sound?" "I think it's great." Ember said. "Yeah I think so too." Said I with excitement. But the excitement came from what I'll do to Allison, "Raven can I talk to you, alone."

We went to the basement to explain the situation. "I heard you got in trouble." Raven consoled, "But The Greasers told me they also took the blame, now they're cleaning up the school for a week. If it we're you alone you would of gotten what they got." "So they lessen my blame, for me." I said, I was happy to hear what Raven said, and I was thankful. "Now on to buisness. I want you to do a favor for me." "What is it?" Raven asked. "I want you to conduct my revenge on her." I said with malice in my grin. "How do we do that?" Raven asked again. "Easy we switch her preppy clothes and makeup with some of my old clothes and makeup." I explained, "You're perfect for this mission because you live with her and your uncle so it might be a inside job." "Are you sure about the risks involved. If you something like that again, you may get expelled." Raven retorted. "I know, but it's a risk I'm willing to take." I said, in response, "Meet me at my house after school."

After I looked in my closet for the old clothes I don't wear anymore, I put them in a box and headed to Raven's house, where I saw his umbrella from the distance. "Hey Raven." I said. "Hi, did you get what you needed?" Raven asked. "Yep, all we need is to switch them." I said, "I'll leave this this up to you." I handed him the box of clothes and gone on my way.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter #19: Blackmail and Cleaning**

The next day at school, I saw Allison in my old clothes and makeup I laughed histericly. "Hi Allison." Said I, "Looking gloomy today don't you think?" "You think this is funny?" Hissed Allison, "Do you think this is funny prank?" I continued to laugh "You had it coming." I said laughing, it felt like I was going to die from laughing, just by looking at her. "I'm not going to tell Dr. Crabblesnitch on you." Allison said, "Insted I'm going to force you to join the Harriengton House maid brigade, unless you want Dr. Crabblesnitch to expel you from this school." I was in a sour mood, but I caved in. "Ok you win." I said dispondantly. "Good. You start after school today." Allison hissed.

"She's blackmailing you!" Absinthe remarked. "I don't know what to do. If I don't work for the Preps, Allison will blackmail me, if I do, I'll embarass my reputation." I worried in contempt. "Don't let them get to you, how long do you have to do this?" Raven asked and consoled me. "Until I die from exhaustion, or until Allison tells on me. Whichever comes first." I explained. I soon left to face my embarassment of that is working for the Preps

When I got to Harriengton House, I was greeted by Justin and Gord. "It's good to see a rich girl on hard times." Justin remark. "I agree." Gord agreed with Justin. They both laughed at me. "It's good to see you. All you have to do is, clean the whole house and I'll oversee your little prank. We had the Greaser-Prep fight in the house, so you and your goth friends can clean it up to its former glory." Allison explained. "Wait my friends are in your little web of deception?" I shouted. "They're being blackmailed too." Justin retorted, "For your little prank." Justin then shown everyone except for Raven cleaning the house to it former glory, I was shocked to see them like this. "Why are they involved. Me and Raven we're the ones you should be doing the cleaning!" I pleaded. "Raven is at the hospital doing a blood transfusion, so he's not being blackmailed. But for you, you're not being so easy on everyone. So get to work, or you'll be expelled!" Allison hissed.

I was forced into cleaning and so was the other goths. "This sucks." Hawthorne hissed as he was cleaning up the graffiti from the wallpaper. "You said it." Grimore agreed to Hawthorne. "Maybe I got a bit too carried away with the pranks." I said as I was mopping up the floor, "And for that I'm sorry for dragging you guys in." "It's ok. We knew Allison was going to drag us down with you." Ember said, dusting the banister of the first flight of stairs. And over three hours later we finished cleaning, and Allison oversaw the prank. She was good on her promise. I was impressed on what kindness she done to me.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter #20: Betrayed Confessions**

My cruel and unusual punishment was over, and the Preps oversaw my little prank. But I was wrong. "Malice Blackraven report to the principal's office!" Ms. Danvers said over the PA. Did Allison betray her word. One things for sure I was in trouble and Allison did betray her word. That Mary Sue will pay!

I went to Dr. Crabblesnitch's office as I was told. "Sit down Miss. Blackraven." He said in a grim like tone, "Now I had recived a complaint from a student that you did some mischief outside of school. One things for sure that is not the Bullworth way, my girl." "Allison blackmailed me into cleaning Harrington House, just so she doesn't report it to you!" I pleaded. "I have no jurisdiction outside of school, but I think be best if you apologize to Miss Nesterwood." He said explaining my punishement, "Or you'll be in detention for the rest of the semester." "Fine." I caved, "I'll apologize to her."

I went back to Harrington House, to apologize to her. "Allison I'm sorry for swapping your clothes and makeup." I apologized. "You're accepted. You never thought to think twice that I'll oversee your little prank on me, well you we're wrong!" Allison said. "You betrayed your word. And for what? Making me clean for you!" I shouted, "Consider this war!" "Fine then." Allison hissed, "Now consider this, this means war!" Those words shook the school like a earthquake, and the rivalry is on.

After school, my parents we're in the kitchen waiting for me. "Malice we got a call from the principal, saying that you did a prank to Mr. Nesterwood's daughter?" My mom said in consern. "Me and your mother are disapointed in you." My dad said. "I already apologized to Allison. And let me guess I'm grounded?" I dispondently said. "No but we've been invited to dinner with the Nesterwood's and you're coming with us." My mom explained, "Now get ready, we're leaving in a hour."

An hour later, we showed up at Allison's house, I was wearing a black lolita dress, with a red trim, in which I wore when I first moved to Bullworth. "Luna, Mortimer." Said Mr. Nesterwood as he greeted us. "Marc. It's good to see you." My dad said, as he greeted him. "And you must be Alice." Mr. Nesterwood said to me. "My name is Malice sir." I corrected him. "Oh right, Malice. My nephew has talked about you a lot." He said, while I blushed at him mentioning Raven. "Where is Raven anyway?" I asked. "He's up in his room resting." He replied. "Come in, come in. The servants will get your coats." The servants got our coats and we headed off to the parlor where Allison and the other Preps we're playing Pool. "Malice it's good to see you." Allison said, as she greeted me. As a Goth and hating Preps, I wanted to catfight her, but since my parents are here, I kept my anger to myself. "Hi Allison." Said I trying to keep my hatred in check, "Cool party." "Why thank you. Nice dress." Allison complemented me. Then a servant came into the Parlor. "Dinner is served." He said in a British accent.

We went to the dining room, where the food was all gormet food, which was Allison's favorite food. I sat down next to my parents, Allison sat between her father and her new boyfriend Derby. "I want everyone to eat, drink, and be merry." Mr. Nesterwood chimed. Everyone ate politely, and talked about current events in Harrington Corp. the company Allison's father works for as a CEO. "So Mr. Blackraven, have you considered selling Blackraven's Antiques?" Derby asked my dad. "Well we're doing a fine job with the store, on our own. Heck we're even considering to make a small cafe with the extra space we have, to make all kinds of drinks and pasteries from the Victorian era." My dad explained. "Ah self-made money. I understand." Derby tersely remarked. "You're considering making a cafe." I said in concern. "Well we have extra space, since the store is two stories." My mom explained, "And the store used to be cafe so why not start where the previous owners left off." "I see." I tersely said. "That's a wonderful concept." Allison said cheerfully, "Mr. Spencer can surely help you with getting a state of the art coffee machine." "No the one we found is working perfectly, we used the upstairs as a breakroom." My dad said. "We'll definately support you 100%." Mr. Nesterwood said while making a toast, "To Blackraven's Antiques!" "To Blackraven's Antiques!" The Preps and there parents said in unison.

After dinner Me and my parents left the festivities. And I didn't see Raven at all during the event. But at least I know despite the recent feud with the Preps, they know when it's safe to keep it together. "Mom, dad I support you're next venture. In fact, maybe me and my friends can help with the cafe." I said. "That's a wonderful idea." My dad said, "But it'll take a couple of months to get it prepared." "That's ok." I tersely agreed.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter #21: A Goth Romance**

A few days passed since I declared war on the Preps. But there not backing down from a fight, but with they're boxing skills, I doubt we're going to fight hand to hand. But other than that, things have dulled down. I was in English class when I noticed I was writing a poem about Raven.

_Darken hearts slowly entwines me, may this be, ravens shall dance in a Goth romance._

I was embarrassed about how much I realized that I love Raven. Raven on the other hand, I hope he likes me back. I hope.

At lunch me, Absinthe, and Orpheus we're talking about my feelings for Raven as we we're eating lunch. "So you like Raven!" Orpheus was shocked to hear that I liked Raven. "Are you in love with him?" I asked Orpheus. "No. I'm sure he likes you back." Orpheus defended, as he took a heaping bite out of a hamburger. "Well I find it romantic." Absinthe said, "Reminds me of my crush with Jimmy." "You had a crush on Jimmy." I was surprised to hear that come out of Absinthe's mouth, "What made you not like him?" I asked. "I since he started to date Zoe. I was heartbroken. So I focused back into my studies, and when I found you I thought of dating Hawthorne." Absinthe explained, "But he doesn't notice me more than a friend." "Well when I joined you guys, Kirby first thought I was emo, because of the black I'm wearing. I talked it over with him, and accepted my differences." Orpheus explained his situation. "Well I hope he notices me as more than a friend." I said.

When I went to my locker to find a note.

_Dear Malice, _

_I want you to meet me at the front entrance of the carnival at 5:30. _

__Raven._

Is this it? Raven asking me out?

After school I went to my house to prepare for the date at The Carnival. I tried on various outfits, but they didn't seem right on me. Then I settled on a black Switchblade Symphony tee, with black lace gloves, a pentacle choker, a ultraviolet miniskirt, violet thigh-hi's, and my black Goth boots. Then headed out the door because it was 5:03. I hopped on my bike, ignoring all the Preps that we're in my way, while peddling as fast as my legs could take me. After 10 minutes of bike riding, I showed up at the carnival.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter #22: Carnival Date, Part Deux.

I went to the carnival like, Raven's letter said it would, but something seems a little odd. As I feel that the Preps set me up. But Raven showed up at the entrance to the carnival. "Hey Malice." He greeted, "Did you make it out ok?" "I did, but are you sure you want to have a date at a carnival?" I asked in a bit of paranoia. To me the freak show is enough for me, I hate the roller-coaster, "And don't you have amentia?" "I do, but I just got a blood transfusion the other day." He explained, "And now I'm ready to play at the carnival." Raven looked happy when he said those words. Sure I know he's been hospitalized most of his life, but I guess he needed to spread his wings.

The first thing we did was the shooting range, where I shot 5 targets, including the star in the middle, while Raven tripled my score with 15 targets. He won 5 tickets and I got 3; the next thing we did was the funhouse, we nearly got lost in the maze, but met up in the end of the house. We promised not to get lost like that again; next we went to the freak show, to see all kinds of freaks, the bearded lady, the Siamese twins, a mermaid, an emaciated tattooed guy, and two little people wrestling, in which Raven betted on the silver-headed dwarf to win, and guess what he did.

After all that we went to the Ferris wheel to watch the sun setting on Bullworth. It was a very romantic. "Why did you send me that letter?" I asked. "I wanted to hang out with you, one on one." Raven explained. "So this is sort of a date?" I asked again. "More or less." Raven cooed. Then out of the distance I saw Allison and Derby on a little date of their own. But since I'm on the Ferris wheel and they are down on the ground, I kept my hatred to myself. "I see your cousin and Derby on a date over by the strikeout game." I said, pointing at them, "Despite how your uncle does things to her, Derby is still dating her." "Well I know he's been at my house lately trying to convince my uncle to marry her, instead of Ember." Raven explained, "As far as I know, their sealing the deal." "Speaking of love, I want to say I love you Raven." I flat-out said, in a sultry tone. "I know that's what the date was all about." Raven responded to my confession.

After the confession, we went to the prize tent where Raven got me a giant stuffed vampire doll around his size at most. "Cool Raven!" I shouted in glee. Then we kissed for the first time. I felt butterflies in my stomach at first, but I got used to it. Just as the kiss started, it broke off. "I love you Malice." Raven said affectionately. "I love you too, Raven." I affectionately said back to him. We held hands and Raven walked me to my house, where he gave me one more kiss before taking off.

_Dear Diary, _

_I'm officially off the market! I'm head over heels in love with Raven Harris! He's a kind, sensitive boy, with all the right features you see on a Goth magazine. Though he has anemia, and can't take gym, I still love him in everyway I know how._


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter #23: The Betrayed.

It was a new day and I became to be dating Raven Harris; the son of wealthy lawyers, and the cousin of my worst enemy. When I got to school I saw Raven talking to Mandy of all people. But something didn't seem right about Mandy, she was crying her eyes out. "What's with Mandy?" I asked in concern. "Somebody said a rumor about me being a total slut, enough to make Lola look like a nun!" Mandy cried. I thought of one person who would do such a thing and that girl is... "Allison!" I shouted, "She's the one who's making those rumors. She even was the one who made Ember quit the cheerleading squad. Don't you get it Mandy, she's ruining her reputation!" "How can I fight back, her rumors make Christy's look real?" Mandy retorted. "Did she threaten to expel you, if she didn't have her way?" Raven asked. Mandy nodded yes. "That's it even I draw the line at ruining the head cheerleaders status. We need to face Allison, head on." I triaded.

At art class I looked at Mandy lackluster painting of a cat, and it felt like she didn't put any effort into the painting. Then she painted over the cat with red paint in depression. "What's wrong Mandy, not feeling well today?" Ms. Phillips consoled Mandy. "It's just that people are so mean to me today." Mandy said in act of desperation. "Why don't you go to the nurse's office, Mandy?" Ms. Phillips said, while writing a pass. Then Mandy left the room, crying her eyes out. I heard Allison snicker at Mandy's misfortune. God I wish Allison would get a karmic ass-kicking.

After class, I confronted Allison. "Why did you do this to Mandy?" I hissed. "Well she can't take insecurities pretty well." The Mary-Sue said in fit of snootiness, "So I want to rule the school with my popularity and charisma." "YOU BITCH!" I started to catfight her with pure anger up until one of the prefects came and separated us, and sent us to Dr. Crabblesnitch. In his office we sat down. "What's this about starting rumors of Miss Wiles being a tramp?" He asked me. "I didn't start the rumors; Allison did to assure her status queen bee!" I defended myself. "Well this is no place to start rumors about girls being whores, and it's certainly not the place to catfight over a petty rumor..." He continued on then cut off by Ms. Danvers rushing in the office. "Dr. Crabblesnitch, sorry to interupt, but we have an emergency!" Ms. Danvers said. "What is it?" Asked Dr. Crabblesnitch in concern. "It's Miss Wiles, and she's lost her mind!" Ms. Danvers shouted. "Hold on." He said to Ms. Danvers, then he went to us, "As for your punishment, both of you are doing detention for the rest of the week. Report the punishment prefect now."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter #24: A Preppy's Backlash

"Blackraven! Nesterwood!" Shouted the Prefect, "You will be mowing the football field today! No exceptions!" He shouted like a drill instructor. If Allison is doing the punishment, then it's not a total loss; on the other hand Allison could bribe her way out of doing hard work, so which means the Prefect will focus his anger onto me. "How long are we going to do this?" Allison sheepishly asked the Prefect. "Crabblesnitch said the whole week. Now get your asses in gear and start mowing!" The Prefect responded.

Me and Allison never talked, or looked eye to eye during detention. Best if we kept our distance away from each other. The only time we did get close was when entered centerfield of the football field, and even then we didn't acknowledge each other's existence. This continued on, for the whole week of detention. "Blackraven, Nesterwood detention's over! I hope you learned your lesson." The Prefect said, ending our detention. "Thank god that's over with." I said, with hope.

"I can't believe you had to go through that torture." Raven cooed me. "It was her fault for sending Mandy to Happy Volts." I said, making a point. "Well at least your detention is over with." Orpheus said reminding me of my plight. The bell rang indicating it was time for photography class, with Ms. Phillips. "See you after class." Orpheus said, heading to chemistry class. I and Raven went to photography class to see Ms. Phillips in a joyous mood. "You seem happy, Ms. Phillips." Raven said. "I said yes!" She vibrantly said. "Yes to what?" I asked. "To marry Mr. Galloway, of course." Ms. Phillips said, striking up the conversation. "Congrats on you getting married, Ms. Phillips." I said with joy in my speech. "Now for the assignment, I want you both to take pictures of couples for the yearbook." Ms. Phillips said, giving out our cameras, and then we headed off.

First we saw Lola with Johnny, making out next to the Auto Shop, they we're shocked at first to see us snapping pictures of them, but they warmed to the idea of it being in the yearbook. Then we went to see Grimore and Ember, holding hands, they we're cooperative about it. And last but not least we did each other as a couple, we we're ecstatic about it. After all that we headed back to the art room, and Ms. Phillips gave us a pass for the day.

After school we headed to Raven's house, to see Allison by herself. I wanted to catfight her, but Raven said, to keep those emotions to myself. Allison looked distraught "Allison, what's wrong?" Raven asked. "It's nothing, Raven. It's just that daddy hasn't been paying attention to me, like he used to." She said, thinking of her way with her dad. "Allison, I know uncle has done unmentionable you. So you bully everyone to feel better, even Mandy." Raven consoled his distraught cousin. "I know you know, you even had Malice exploit my secret in an act of revenge." Allison said crying on her expensive Aquaberry dress. "But you we're dissing my girlfriend!" Raven said, making a point to her. "Yeah, you had to be taught a lesson." I butted in. "I'm aware." Allison said, as she used the hem of her dress to wipe her tears. "But we're not dying the feud just yet." I said. "I know, but this house is nutrial. Go right ahead in." Allison said, as she stopped crying and got up to get in the door, "But everywhere except for your house and the graveyard is Preppy territory." She got inside and closed the door. "Want to' head on over to the school?" I asked Raven. "Sure." Raven responded


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter #25: The Goth Romantic

I and Raven went upstairs to his room to study our homework.

"Wow, your room is amazing."

I said in astonishment. Looking at his room was Victorian-gothic furniture, with posters of all kinds of Goth-industrial bands, The Damned, The Smiths, The Cure; you name it.

"You like it. My parents and my uncle bought them for me, when I got to Bullworth." He explained.

"How did your parents know you we're Goth?" I asked sheepishly.

"My mom used to be Goth back in the day, her favorite band was The Cure, and her favorite author was Edgar Allen Poe, hence my middle name being Edgar-Allen." He quothed.

"My middle name is Lilith, after the succubus." I said, explaining my middle name to him.

"Can we get to studying?" Raven said, trying to change the subject.

"Sure." I tersely remarked.

After two and a half hours of studying our homework; I and Raven listen to Raven's CD collection, in which I liked Switchblade Symphony the most, especially the songs Rain and Clown. After that I left for home.

When I got home, I saw my parents dancing to neo-Victorian music, like a pair of romantics.

"Hi mom, dad." I greeted.

"Hi Malice, how was your little study date, with Raven?" My mom asked.

"It was great. We even listened to some of Raven's music." I responded.

"We I hope you had a good time." My dad chimed.

After that we had dinner, watched some TV, took a rose-scented bubble bath, and got out my diary.

_Dear Diary, _

_Raven and I had a little study date today. We we're nearly offended when Allison was crying her eyes out, when she claimed her father wasn't getting her attention that she craved. He must have work to do at Harrington Corp. that must be it. Anyway I wonder if Allison is finally getting what she deserves. _

After that I went straight to bed.

The next morning it was snowing outside, which mean time to get out my winter clothes, which we're a black wool gothic Lolita dress, along with black wool tights, and my black boots. I got an apple, ate it, and headed out the door, where Raven was wearing a black winter coat over his normal uniform, in which he bought at my parents' store, just last week.

"Hey Malice, look good today." He said complementing me.

"Why thank you Raven." I said back at him.

We stopped by Yum Yum Market to get a cup of hot chocolate while Raven got French roast coffee, then headed off to school to see the rest of the Goths in their winter gear.

"I see everyone is bundling up today." I said.

"Thanks Malice." Grimore replied.

The bell rang and it was time for Geography with Mr. Matthews. In which we we're doing the Europe and northern Africa. I passed the class for the day. Then it was time for lunch, where a food fight happened, me and the other Goths stayed out of it, and then it was math class with Miss. Lions, after the last teacher Mr. Hattrick got fired last year. Miss. Lions is a nice woman, and let us get out of class early if we did the assignment. Today went by so fast.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter #26: Winterfest

The next day I saw a poster for the annual winterfest.

"Winterfest?" I asked to myself, pondering about the upcoming event.

"I've never been to a winterfest before." Raven said looking at the poster.

"Oh yeah, you we're hospitalized for 11 years." I said to Raven.

"I can't wait for the great snowball war." Said Damon passing by us.

"Hey Damon!" I shouted to him.

"What?" He said turning to me and Raven.

"What is the great snowball war?" I asked.

"Well it's the closing event for the winterfest. It's where all the cliques have a big snowball fight, even the little kid's play the event." He explained.

"Well count me out." Raven shrugged.

"Why?" Damon asked.

"Hello I have anemia." Raven said in his defense.

"Well I can't wait to cake the Nerds in snow." Damon was stoked about the upcoming event, as he left our sight.

Then Ember and Grimore came to us, holding hands.

"Hey guys." Grimore said as he let go of Ember's hand.

"Hey guys." I said.

"Can't wait for winterfest." Ember sighed, "because of the snowman competion."

"We'll definitely enter the snowball war, and win." I said.

"Fat chance." Allison said from behind us. We turned to her, where she accompanied by Chad and Justin.

"We will be the ones who will win." Justin gloated, "We've won the great snowball war for the last three years."

"And we'll make it four on Friday." Chad said.

Raven was about to use all his energy to fight Justin (I don't know why Raven hates Justin), but Grimore and Ember stopped him before a fight broke out. The three Preps left for their respective classes and as did we.

"Today we'll be making itching powder." Dr. Watts said giving out the assignment.

I and Absinthe did the assignment, but Absinthe accidently sneezed on the itching powder and me and her we're itching all over. Dr. Watts gave us a hall pass to wash off the itching powder off us. We passed for the day and headed to the cafeteria.

"Ember, you used to be Prep, do you know they're weakness in the snowball war?" I asked.

"Well I didn't participate in the war itself, but its teamwork is they're weakness." Ember explained, "We need to work together to fight them."

"I'll be the tactics." Hawthorne exclaimed.

"I'll be the supplier." Said Grimore.

"And I'll be the thrower." Orpheus said, giving his idea.

"Great." I tersely said, "Thank you for all the help."


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter #27: The Great Snowball War Pt.1 of 2.

It was Winterfest and everyone was stoked to see The Great Snowball War. "All teams are in groups of seven." Ember said counting how many of us. "Since Raven isn't participating, we need a 7th player." Hawthorne haphazardly said. Just then Zoe was in the picture. "Hey, can I join in?" Zoe said as she came to us, "I can be your 7th player on your team." She offered. "How can you help us?" Grimore bitterly said to Zoe. "Well since Raven won't be taking part, I would be a substitute for him." Zoe explained. "Let her in." I said tersely. "Great, I'm a good shot too." Zoe said as she picked up a snowball, aimed it at a tree, and threw at the snowball at that said tree. She even threw a snowball at Chester, Chad's dog and nearly attacked us. "That's impressive, Zoe." Raven chimed. "Thanks Raven." Zoe replied to the comment.

An hour later Winterfest was in full swing, there we're snow man contest that Raven won first place, for his snowman rendition of Vincent Price. There we're games you see in a carnival, like a dunk tank with Juri in it, Zoe won a prize with her aim (which was a stuffed zombie plushy). And of course The Great Snowball War, where all the Cliques (including us) we're at.

"Welcome Bullworth Academy! To The Great Snowball War!" Petey shouted over on the bleachers. "We have an amazing turnout today with six teams are hitting the football field, who would win!" As we came to the benches we saw The Nerds, with their new female Annie, taking the field, they we're up against The Bullies. "Go get them Bucky!" Absinthe cheered for her old Clique, Bucky was blushing at the sight at the once Nerd girl. But knowing The Nerds they would lose the snowball fight. But they won against The Bullies by using Annie to distract The Bullies, with her charms of seduction. Next was The Greasers and The Preps. The Preps got the upper hand when Justin threw a snowball at Vance's hair, who happened to be the last Greaser standing.

Then that makes us and The Jocks, next. "Gloomy girl must be destroyed." Juri sniped from the bleachers, as he was cold from the dunk tank. "Let's see how you whine like babies." I sniped back at him. The Jock team consists of Ted, Damon, Bo, Casey, Luis, Dan, and Kirby. Orpheus was surprised at seeing his alleged boyfriend on the other side of the football field. "Go easy on Kirby." Orpheus said to me. "Ok." I replied. "Go get 'em Mal'!" Raven shouted from the bleachers. It was the first time anyone gave me a nickname using my first name (other than calling me Alice in elementary school). I was happy that Raven was rooting for us.

Coach Heaths blew the whistle meaning it was time to start the battle. Orpheus was the first on our team to be out of the game, by being hit in the face by Damon, however he was out for hitting Orpheus in the face. "One down, six to go." I said under my breath. Luis was hit in the chest by Zoe, so he was out. Grimore was hit while he was making snowballs, by Kirby and went back to the bleachers very bummed out. Next to get hit was Kirby, who happened to get hit in the arm, by Zoe, then she hit Luis in his right arm making them be out, Kirby sat next to Orpheus and Luis sat next to the other Jocks. Hawthorne was a terrible shot and hit the barrier instead of Ted, Ted returned the favor by hitting Hawthorne in the balls, and Ted was out for hitting Hawthorne in the kiwis. Dan, Casey, and Bo we're the only Jocks left, while Ember, me, Zoe, and Absinthe we're the only ones on our team. "Man they're good." Casey said while aiming a snowball at Absinthe, but it was too late, Zoe fired back at Casey, hitting his hat off. "How's it feel to be beaten by girls!" Ember shouted, while making more snowballs. I threw a snowball at Bo, making him out of the game, but Dan hit me in chest, just below my right breast. I went back to where the other Goths cheering on the girls. "It's three against one Dan!" Zoe snidely jeered at Dan. Dan was outnumbered, and Absinthe delivered the final blow to Dan's throwing arm. Making him out. "The Goths win round three!" Petey said from the sidelines, but for the Jocks you have a chance to make the wild card team in the finals." The Jocks we're dumbfounded to know that they we're beaten by three girls. But the war isn't over; we have to fight The Preps.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter #28: The Great Snowball War, Pt.2 of 2.

The wildcard round was a three-way battle royale against the three toughest cliques in the school. We watched as The Bullies and The Jocks got overwhelmed by The Greasers, with their best technique of pelting them snow all at their enemies with gusto. "Greasers win the wildcard spot!" Petey said over the bleachers, "Now for the semi-final round. The Nerds will be up against The Preps, while The Goths take on The Greasers!" "At least we'll not be against The Preps." Hawthorne said, "Not just yet." "Ok, here's the plan when The Greasers strike duck as quickly as possible." I said giving out a plan of defense. "This just in. It seems that The Greasers have dropped out of the competion. Due to one of their own just got appendicitis. And is unable to get a 7th player on such short notice." Petey said, reading the bad news. "What now?" Absinthe asked. "This means The Goths win by default." Petey said bringing some good news for me and the other Goths.

After we heard the news that The Greasers dropped out of the competion, it made us one step closer to winning the competion altogether. As for The Nerds, they chickened out after The Preps got the upper hand after Allison hit Annie with a snowball (in which they used for her other talents). "The Preps and The Goths are now face to face, for the top spot." Petey announced, "Now for the game the final snowball war!"

The Preps team had Bryce, Chad, Tad, Justin, Gord, Bif, and Allison. "You'll love being in white." Allison hissed. "Let's see about that." I retorted. We took our positions, and Coach Heaths blew the whistle. We got the upper hand in the first part of the war by hitting Justin, Raven was delighted to see Zoe and Grimore hitting him at the same time; but Grimore was hit by Allison and he was out; next was Hawthorne who was beaned by Bif, so in retaliation I gave him what for in the chest; Chad was the next on team Preppie to be out, when Orpheus hit him in the leg; Gord and Tad hit Orpheus and Absinthe respectively with snowballs, while Zoe hit Tad in retaliation (she had a vengeful grudge against Tad), while Gord hit Zoe in the face, he was out on account of that. "It's now one on one for both sides!" Petey said over the bleachers over the last two people standing: Me and Allison. "How does it feel to be the last Goth standing?" Allison quipped in disdain. "I could say likewise." I retorted, as I tossed a snowball at her. However it missed Allison by just a millimeter. Then we gave it our all in trying to hit each other with a barrage of snowballs. "Malice! Malice!" Raven chanted from the sidelines, soon The Nerds and Greasers, as well as the other Goths chanted my name, giving me all the support I need. And with a snowball in my right hand I hit Allison in the chest; she fell on her ass like she was clumsy. "The Goths win!" Petey said gleefully. "We lost!" Justin said angrily. "We're not supposed to lose!" Tad said in shock. "How did we lose, we bribed Coach Heaths." Derby was shocked to see the bribe didn't go well. I knew they bribed Coach Heaths. Those bastards!" Zoe shouted, looking at Tad with disdain.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter #29: The Blizzard before Christmas.

A week passed by since The Great Snowball War. And the Preps have to shovel snow for the rest of winter after Dr. Crabblesnitch discovered that they we're bribing Coach Heaths with money in order to win. Allison on the other hand had to do dishes in the cafeteria for taking part. I was elated to see Allison got a karmic ass-kicking.

While that was happening it was almost time for Christmas in Bullworth. Decorations we're hung up with care, some students got unwanted gifts from their parents (Jimmy was one such example from last year), and even some of The Nerds attracted mistletoe to themselves and tried to kissed the girls (or guys in Cornelius' case) they see; in which ended badly. I was at my locker when Raven came up to me. "Hey Malice." Raven greeted. "Hey Raven." I greeted back at him. "So what are you doing for Christmas?" Raven asked. "I'm doing my normal things on that day." I replied, "As in sing carols, eat x-mas cookies, and watch the billionth version of A Christmas Carol while I'm visited by my relatives from England. And unlike most of the Preps they have real accents." "Well my parents are stranded at JFK airport due to a big blizzard that caking New York. And it may go up to here." Raven said warning me about an upcoming blizzard. "I heard about that." I said. Then Absinthe came rushing to us. "You guys! A..." Absinthe said but she was cut off. "We know a blizzard might come to Bullworth." Raven clarified to Absinthe. "You better calm down, or you'll end up like Mandy." I consoled. "Sorry but this blizzard could be dangerous." Absinthe feared. "They can be but let's hope it doesn't make you mad." Raven said to Absinthe. "Ok." Absinthe said tersely.

After school, I and the other Goths went to my house to hang out, since the basement and graveyard was too cold to be in at this time of year. "Any plans for X-mas?" Raven asked the group. "Well it'll be the same old, same old thing I do every year." Ember scoffed. "Like what?" Raven asked. "Well visit relatives, open presents, have a 5-star dinner at Derby's place. Although I'm excommunicated from those inbred morons." Ember clarified disdainfully. "My parents we're supposed to be at Allison's house today but a big blizzard canceled their flight." Raven explained to Ember. "My parents only give me a lame-ass present, so I don't care what they give me." Grimore said. Then the phone rang, I picked it up and my parents we're on the other line. "Hello?' I said. "Malice, we'll be a little late because the blizzard is picking up more snow." My dad said, explaining the situation. "I'm with my friends now and I can see where you're getting at." I said on the other line. "Tell them to call the school and tell them they'll be spending the night. The blizzard could get worse." My dad said, "We'll be back home when the snowfall is light enough to see through." "Ok dad." I said bluntly, "See you later. Bye." I said while hanging up. "Who was that?" Raven asked. "My dad, they're trapped in the store." I replied, "They also said for you guys to call the school and tell them you'll stay the night here." "Cool partytime." Orpheus chimed. "No parties please." I said. "How many guest rooms do you have?" Hawthorne asked. "We have plenty of guest rooms, but me, Absinthe, and Ember are going to sleep in my room." I explained. "That's great." Hawthorne said back to me.

The next morning was Christmas Eve, and me and the other Goths we're in the living room, drinking hot coco, while watching the news. "Schools in and around New England are closed." The news reporter said reading from his script. "That's great news." Raven said as he took a sip of hot coco.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter #30: Christmas with the Goths

After we heard that school was closed, I and the other Goths went to the school anyway since most of us are boarder students. It was no problem to get to the school since the roads we're plowed overnight. We saw a lot of kids playing in the snow, making snow angels, and making snowball fights. The little kids we're mostly doing those things, and I can't blame them. We went inside the main building, to the cafeteria to get some hot coco from Edna's niece. "What will it be?" She asked. "Seven hot coco please." I ordered, for both me and the other Goths. "Make that six hot coco's. I'll have some tea." Raven said. "Why aren't you getting hot coco?" Grimore asked Raven. "I don't like chocolate anything, that includes hot coco." Raven replied to Grimore's question. "I see." I tersely said. "Here you go guys. Six coco and one tea." Edna's niece said handing out our orders. "Thank you." Absinthe replied. We went to our normal spot in the cafeteria, where we drank our drinks. "Maybe we should exchange gifts. I have ordered some stuff from Vampire Freaks' online store last week." I explained. "Maybe we can." Ember said while taking a sip of her hot coco. "Meet me at my house on Christmas morning, to get them." I said. "I got my shopping done on E-bay, with the money I got from my parents." Absinthe said. "Same here." Orpheus tersely said, "I also got a gift for Kirby." "Let me guess a skull with a football helmet." Grimore said slyly. "Yes." Orpheus said tersely. Then speak of the devil Kirby came to us. "Thanks for the gift." He tersely said. "You're welcome." Orpheus said back to Kirby. Then just as Kirby came to us he left the cafeteria. "Ok if you want to buy a gift make it under at least what you have." I explained. "Ok." The other Goths said in unison.

After we drank our hot coco (and tea for Raven) we went our separate ways to get our gifts for Christmas morning. Ember, Grimore, and Hawthorne went to Final Cut to shop for gifts; Raven and Orpheus went to Raven's house to think about what gifts that Raven should buy, and me and Absinthe went to my house to wrap the gifts we already have (I hid Absinthe's under my bed so she doesn't peek in). "This stuffed voodoo doll is perfect for taking The Preps down. Perfect for Hawthorne." Absinthe said while wrapping a voodoo doll meant for Hawthorne. "And this wicked dress is perfect for Ember." I said while putting a spooky black dress in a box, then wrapping it. "What did you get Raven?" Absinthe asked. "A deluxe photography set I got from E-bay a week ago." I said showing the set, then wrapping it, "He loves to take pictures instead of painting them." "That's true." Absinthe said tersely. My mom came in my room, knocking first. "Malice." She said, "Your friends are here, they brought gifts to exchange." "Ok mom." I said bluntly. My mom left the room and I went under my bed to get absinthe's present, "Here Absinthe." I gave her a Living Dead Doll that was on the site. "Much obliged." She said. Then the other Goth came to my room, with present in their hands.

"Merry Christmas." Raven chimed. "Merry Christmas back to you." I said back to Raven, "Now for the gifts." We sat down and opened our gifts. For Hawthorne he got a voodoo doll from Absinthe, a journal from Grimore, a book of demons from Raven, Dracula from Orpheus, Frankenstein from Ember, and a set of Manic Panic hair dye from me. For Absinthe she got a book of various poisons from Ember, another Living Dead Doll from Raven, and a book of Edgar Allen Poe's works from Grimore, a Hell Bunny dress from Orpheus, and a set of black ribbons from Hawthorne. "Much obliged." She thanked. For Orpheus he got a storm ball from Hawthorne, a journal from Grimore, a pair of T.U.K pants from me, a The Cure tee, from Raven, a set of Manic Panic hair dye from Absinthe, and a Victorian suit from Ember. For Ember she got a Living Dead Doll from Raven, a black spider web dress from me, a Manic Panic makeup set from Absinthe, a faux bouquet of black roses from Grimore, a pair of fishnet thigh he's and fishnet gloves from Orpheus, and a Skele-animal of a teddy bear from Hawthorne. For Grimore he got a Victorian suit from Ember, a storm ball from Hawthorne, a book of dark poetry from Raven, an encyclopedia of black magic from Orpheus, a set of voodoo dolls that look like The Jocks (except for Mandy) from me, and a pentacle from Absinthe. For Raven he got a stuffed raven from Absinthe, a Journal from Grimore, a Victorian suit from Ember, a faux fire cauldron from Hawthorne, a book about gothic arcutexture from Orpheus, and a deluxe set of photography equipment from me. And for me I got an art set from Raven, a Living Dead Doll from Absinthe, a black Victorian dress from Ember, a Manic Panic make up set from Orpheus, a book of dark poetry book from Grimore, and a voodoo doll that looks like Allison from Hawthorne. "Thanks for the gifts." We all said to each other in unison.

The next day was Christmas in Bullworth, and it was in the air. My relatives from England came by and I visited the homeless shelter in New Coventry to give them the same clothes I swapped with Allison's earlier in the school year. I even saw Allison giving some of her old clothes to charity as well. Since I was with my parents I kept it to myself and it was Christmas. And we ate, drank, and got merry afterwards; it was the best Christmas I ever had.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter #31: A Visit to Happy Volts

Two weeks passed and it was new semester at Bullworth. I was in Home ECT cooking some chocolate chip cookies in the shape of bats. Though I hate the class on the grounds of being sexist towards women, I somehow pass the class with flying colors, and I seem to get along with Ms. Peabody for some reason. "Good work, Blackraven." Ms. Peabody said looking at my bat-shaped cookies. After class I went to my locker and pulled out a note.

Malice meet me at Happy Volts after school.

_A Friend.

P.S. Come alone.

I couldn't believe that someone wanted to meet me in an insane asylum. I know for a fact this wasn't Raven's handwriting, and wasn't a prank set up by Allison and the other Preps. Then who wanted me to go to Blue Skies after school?

I went to the cafeteria where I sat down next to Hawthorne, Absinthe, and Raven. While the rest we're still in line for tacos. "Does anyone know who would have written this letter?" I asked showing the letter to my friends. "I know that form of handwriting anywhere." Absinthe said while looking at the letter, "It's Mandy's." "How do you know?" I asked. "She always dots her I's and J's in little hearts." Absinthe said. "The question is why would Mandy want to talk to me?" I questioned. "I don't know." Hawthorne said as he took a bite out of crunchy taco.

After school Hawthorne and Zoe showed me a trail behind the Library that'll lead me to Happy Volts so I wouldn't be harassed by the Townies. I told them I have to come alone, so they headed back to the library, while I walked to Happy Volts. I used my stealth to try to avoid the Orderlies, so I headed to the front gate. "Can I help you?" The orderly said. "I got a letter from Mandy Wiles, saying to meet her inside." I said. "Oh you're the girl Mandy was talking about, come in." The orderly said opening the gate. I entered the facility while some of the orderlies we're on patrol. I didn't bother to make eye contact. Once inside I went to the front desk. "Blackraven to see Wiles." I said to the receptionist. "She's in ward A. Please remove all jewelry and belts." The receptionist said, as I did what I was told to do, "Mandy is still on suicide watch. And you will be supervised." "Ok." I tersely said. I was escorted by one of the orderlies where they took me to Mandy's room. Mandy looked disheveled and still a nervous wreck. "Hi Mandy." I said. "So you came." Mandy said not looking at me. "What did you want from me?" I asked. "I want you to get me back to being the queen bee of Bullworth Academy." She explained. "How can I do that if you're still in this place?" I asked. "I'm sane enough to get out of this place, but I have to see Dr. Bambillo at Mental Dental." Mandy said, this time looking at me. "What's in it for me?" I asked. "I won't pick on you and your clique." Mandy bargained. "Deal." I bluntly accepted, "But one more question what was the thing that Allison caused you to go insane?" I asked. "She used Ted against me and he called me an ugly fat cow. I took it seriously and brought me here." Mandy explained she was crying her eyes out. I knew she was a big train wreck and what Allison did to her is no laughing matter. I left the asylum and headed back to Bullworth Academy in the same way I came in. "Mandy I promise that Allison will get her just desserts."


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter #32: Alliance

I left the Asylum, and headed back to the school in the same way as I entered. There I saw Hawthorne with Annie and her twin brother Andrew talking about Grottos & Gremlins, Hawthorne noticed me and came rushing to me. "How was Happy Volts?" He asked. "Mandy's sane enough to get out of the Asylum, but she has go into therapy." I replied, "What we're you talking about?" I asked cogently. "We we're in a debate of Grottos & Gremlins, with the twins." Hawthorne explained. "You know since Algie came back from Happy Volts, he's been suggesting Earnest to form an alliance with you guys." Andrew explained. "Well I'm thinking of forming an alliance with the other cliques, so sure why not." I said, "Tell Earnest to meet me at Dragons Wing Comics after school tomorrow." "Great." Annie said tersely.

After school, the next day me, Absinthe, and Hawthorne went to Dragons Wing Comics, in Bullworth Town, where we we're going to the basement, to see Earnest, along with Fatty, Bucky, and Algie playing some Grottos & Gremlins. "Excuse me." I said, as The Nerds turned their attention to us. "Welcome Malice." Earnest greeted. "I see you came here to join us." Fatty said. "Yeah, we're only here to formally form an alliance with you guys." I explained. "Ah an alliance." Algie said nervously. "I heard from your former members that you invent things to defend yourselves." I explained, as I looked at Earnest in the eyes. "Well we do. It's normally spud cannon, rocket launcher, and stink bombs." Fatty explained, as he revealed some of the weapons The Nerds have. "I see. We would like to use them, in the event of an emergency." I said while I was looking at the weapons, "How much for them?" I asked. "For a new Clique and new alliances five grouts per weapon." Earnest said. "Grouts are G & G currency, Malice." Absinthe whispered to me. "We'll take it." Hawthorne said out loud. "Deal." Bucky tersely said. It was official we are in an alliance with Bullworth's weakest Clique: The Nerds.

Me, Absinthe, and Hawthorne left the store, and went back to the Academy, where the other Goths we're inside the boiler room, talking about our latest alliance. "How it go?" Raven asked. "It was great; we have access to The Nerds' weaponry." I replied. "We could use our brawn and their brains to our advantage." Grimore said, while he was looking at the floor. "Justin we'll get his just desserts." Raven said haphazardly. After a little briefing of what we're going to do. We went to the dorms, for the night, while I and Raven went to our homes in Old Bullworth Vale. I ate dinner with my parents, took a bath, and got my diary.

_Dear Diary, _

_Today I formed an alliance with The Nerds, in hopes to get back at The Preps, especially Allison. Earnest thought of the alliance with us on Algie's suggestion to form one. I'm the tolerant type, so I pity The Nerds in their fight to get even with the stronger Cliques in school. And with our help we hope to make it happen. And tomorrow Mandy is going to come back to school, after spending time in Happy Volts. And I pity her as well. _


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter #33: The Return of the Queen Bee

When I came to school, the next morning I saw Mandy dressed in the same manner as The Nerds, and she was talking to them no less. Very un-cheerleader like for her qualms. But then again she had her reputation tarnished by Allison. I came up to her, by tapping her shoulder.

"Mandy, just the girl I wanted to see." I said, getting her attention.

"Malice, I can explain." Mandy said.

Then Allison came to us, with the other cheerleaders. They we're in their winter cheerleader uniforms, regardless of clique affiliation.

"Welcome back, Mandy. I didn't know you we're secretly a Nerd." Allison scoffed in disdain for the former queen bee.

"Conceited much!" I snapped back in Mandy's defense.

"Ha ha, it's not the first time I was called that." Allison snidely said, "But why are you in a Nerd uniform, Mandy?" Allison asked.

"It was the only uniform that I have, since you stripped me of my duty as queen bee!" Mandy sniped with malice in her tone.

"Well kelly-green suits you, really well, Mandy!" Christy hissed.

"Back off, you Stepford freaks!" I hissed back at the cheerleaders.

The bell rung and the cheerleaders as well as me, Mandy, and The Nerds went to our respective classes. For me and Mandy it was Home Ect, with Mrs. Peabody. Mandy and I we're almost late for class, and Mrs. Peabody, being the strict type, reprimanded us for being the slightest bit late. Then again can't blame her.

"Today girls, we'll be sewing for the next while." Mrs. Peabody explained to the class, "You'll find some fabric and clothing patterns in the storage closet."

I went to the storage closet, where I found some black cotton fabric, and a dress pattern, as well as some black-dyed lace, for some accent, and I got to work on my project. I'm not that fond of sewing, although I'm good at it. After spending the whole class sewing a beautiful Goth Lolita dress in less than a hour and a half. The bell rang, ending class and we headed out the door and to the cafeteria.

"Hey guys." I greeted.

"Hey Malice." Hawthorne said, as he was reading a complation of Edgar Allen Poe's stories he checked out from the Library.

"I brought Mandy with me." I said pointing to Mandy.

"Why is she in a Nerd uniform?" Raven and Ember said in unison.

"It was the only other uniform that I had." Mandy replied, "And since my cheerleader uniform was torched by Allison, I have no choice but to wear this." Mandy started to cry her eyes out.

"Don't worry we're here to help." Absinthe said, while consoling her former enemy.

"That'll be great." Mandy said wiping her tears with a napkin.

After school me, Mandy, Ember, and Absinthe went to my house to give Mandy a complete re-makeover. We didn't turn her Goth, we used colors that she previously used, when she was the queen bee of Bullworth Academy. She looked great by cheerleader standards, she even used her catty attitude on us, but we did it to practice her revenge on Allison. After an hour of her makeover we headed to back to the school and went to the Gym where we came to Allison and the other cheerleaders we're practicing there routine. Allison soon noticed us and came to us with disdain.

"Look what the bat dragged in." Allison hissed.

"Look what your inferiority complex got you!" Mandy hissed back.

"At least I'm not an ugly fat C-O-W cow!" Allison snapped.

"At least i'm not a spolied, inbred, sociopathic, brat!" Mandy snapped back.

"Ow that hurt." Allison sarcasticlly said.

"Look you'll never be like me. Hell never in a million years, will you ever be like me!" Mandy sniped back at Allison with malice.

"You bitch!" Allison screamed, while she attempted to catfight Mandy.

The two we're going at it like cats and dogs, doing the standard things you see in a catfight, eye gouging, hair pulling, etc. The other students came in watching the fight cheering for either Mandy or Allison. The fight continued onward, until Coach Heaths broke up the fight.

"Break it up you two!" Coach Heaths said while breaking up the fight, "Principal's office now, both of you!"

And just like that the crowd dissipated and went back to what the other students we're doing.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter #34: Wiles vs. Nesterwood

When I came to the cafeteria the next morning, I saw Mandy and Allison on separate directions of the room, staring at each other maliciously. I tapped on Mandy's shoulder, getting her attention, and causing the staring to stop.

"Mandy, what did Crabblesnitch say to you?" I asked.

"Well it was my first offence, but Allison has to do the dishes in the cafeteria for the rest of the year." Mandy said.

"You got away with a warning." I said in response.

"More or less." Mandy cooed.

As we we're talking Ember, Raven, and Absinthe came to us.

"Hey Malice." Raven tersely said to me.

"Hey Raven." I said back at them, "Mandy got away with cat fighting."

"That's great." Absinthe said as she got a banana.

"What are you going to do about Allison?" Ember asked Mandy.

"I don't know." Mandy tersely replied.

"Don't worry we'll be here to help. Though we used to be at each other's throats in the past." Absinthe consoled while recalling Mandy's streak of being a bitch.

The bell rang and I headed to geography, while the others went to their respective classes. After class, Jimmy bumped into me.

"Sorry Jimmy." I said while grabbing my stuff.

"It's ok." Jimmy said back at me.

"I hear your king of the school." I said.

"How do you know?" He asked.

"Zoe told me during The Great Snowball War." I replied.

"I see." He tersely said.

"You know me and the other Goths have your support. I have no ill will against you." I explained.

"That's great." Jimmy bluntly said.

Jimmy soon left and went on his way. I have no romantic interest in him, but he makes a good friend, no wonder Absinthe and Ember like him.

"Malice." Zoe said.

I turned around to see Zoe.

"Zoe, how are things?" I asked.

"Doing fine. Can I talk to you?" She said.

"For the record I'm not dating Jimmy." I said going off topic.

"Not that. Didn't you hear Mandy and Allison are going at it in The Hole, right now?" Zoe exclaimed.

Zoe and I ran down in the basement to find The Hole. Where some people from each clique, including my clique seeing Mandy and Allison fighting like they did yesterday. I heard most of them cheering for Mandy, while the Preps we're cheering for Allison.

"Give up, you bitch!" Allison screamed while pulling Mandy's hair.

"Not a chance!" Mandy screamed, while trying to gouge Allison's eyes out, with her nails.

"Compared to Mandy, Mandy's a saint." Zoe said while cheering for Mandy to win.

"Come on Mandy, you can kick her ass!" Absinthe cheered.

"How long have they've been at it?" I asked Absinthe

"For over 20 minutes." Absinthe said, replying to my question.

After a few minutes of cat-fighting, Mandy came out on top.

"Mandy won Mandy won!"I screamed in glee.

"You have something that belongs to me." Mandy said to Allison.

I came rushing to Mandy's aid, helping her out of The Hole.

"You alright?" I asked Mandy.

"Just find." Mandy replied.

Then we noticed Allison laughing like a maniac.

"You think you can gain popularity, just by fighting me!" Allison said, "I'll have my revenge! Just you wait!"


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter #35: A Trip to Blackraven Antiques

A fort night passed since the catfight between Allison and Mandy. Mandy reassured her spot as queen bee of Bullworth Academy; she even let Annie on the cheerleading squad regardless of the Nerds social standing in the school. And Allison hasn't been seen since the fight; rumors by Christy imply that she's hiding in Harrington House. But enough about that it almost the worst holiday the world has ever seen. I'm talking about Valentine's Day. But this year I have a boyfriend. Me, Absinthe, and Ember we're in the cafeteria talking about the horrid holiday.

"Malice, why do you hate Valentine's Day so much?" Ember asked, as she took a sip out of some grape juice.

"It's not that I hate it, it's just that I never had a boyfriend." I replied.

"Prior to Raven." Absinthe said.

"Well yeah." I said, "You see at my old school. I was the only Goth kid in school."

"And." Absinthe said, while taking a gulp of grape juice.

"We'll all the popular kids gave me fake valentines. Calling me 'freak' and 'Morticia'." I explained, "So when the school did it's Valentine's Day dance, I had no one to go with. So I hid in the shadows of the cafeteria, until the dance was over."

"You only hate Valentine's Day, because you never experience true love." Ember exclaimed.

"More or less." I replied.

"Well I and Hawthorne are going to the theater to see the new movie 'Gory Love.'" Absinthe explained about her plan on Valentine's Day.

"And I and Grimore are going to the Graveyard to listen to poetry." Ember said.

"What about you, Malice?" Absinthe and Ember said in unison.

"I don't know yet. I and Raven only had one date at the Carnival." I explained, "So I guess we'll have another date at the Carnival."

"I see." Absinthe cogently remarked.

"I don't know yet." I tersely said.

The bell rang for second class, and we went our separate ways. I went with Raven to Photography class, where Ms. Phillips was very happy, to see her students.

"Attention everyone. She said, with the class paying attention to her, "I have an announcement to make. I and Mr. Galloway are going to get married on Valentine's Day. And you're all invited to the wedding!" She gleefully exclaimed.

"Ms. Phillips, what is our assignment for the day?" Orpheus asked.

"I'm getting to that. Today we're doing places around Bullworth. Don't forget your cameras." She explained.

I, Raven, and Orpheus went out to do the assignment, starting with the school, then the church, then the dam, the lighthouse, and the carnival. After we did the assignment we went back to the school, passing with flying colors. After school me and Raven went to the store, where my parents we're working.

"Wow. This is where your parents work at." Raven exclaimed in excitement.

The store was adorned with all kinds of antiques, all from the Victorian Era; gothic furniture, candlesticks, candelabras, old body mirrors, and even an old victrola is in the store. My parents even sell clothing from that era as well. But the one thing they only sell in the backroom. And that are gargoyle statues; I'm completely afraid of them.

"Could of use a couple of gargoyles for my room." Raven quoted.

"Can I tell you a secret?" I quivered, "I'm afraid of gargoyles. Have been since I was accidently locked in a supply closet full of them."

"Don't worry Malice. I'll help you conquer your fears." He consoled.

Then my parents came in from the back room.

"Can I help you." My mom said.

"Hi mom." I said.

"Malice how was school?" My mom asked about my day.

"Great mom." I replied.

"Hi Mrs. Blackraven." Raven greeted, "Do you carry small gargoyles?" He asked.

"We have them. But there in the back room." My mom said back to Raven.

"I'm aware of Malice's fear of Gargoyles." Raven said.

"I see. Follow me then." My mom said, while escorting Raven to the back room.

I stayed in the store area, while Raven gets his gargoyles. Then I saw some of the Preps coming in the store, they we're just browsing around the store while I manned the register.

"Welcome." I bluntly said.

"I didn't know you work here." Chad said sarcastically.

"Sometimes, but not all the time." I retorted, "What do you need?" I asked him.

"Just inviting you to our little get together at the Harrington Estate, on Saturday." Gord said, while handing out an invitation, "We hope you and your parents will come."

"Why would you invite someone that's not in your clique?" I asked them.

"Well since you're parents and Mr. Nesterwood is friends. It would be proper to invite your parents to the party." Tad explained, while getting an old candelabrum and bringing it to the register.

"Ok. And that Candelabrum is going to be $90.99." I said while ringing up the candelabra. Then I wrapped it gently and gave it to Tad. He also gave me the money to put in the register.

Raven and my mom soon went out from the back room, where they noticed the three preppie customers.

"Can I help you?" My mom asked the Preps.

"They just gave me an invite to a party at the Harrington Estate, and I rung up a candelabra." I said while giving my mom the invitation.

"Ok. We'll meet you on Saturday." My mom replied to the Preps.

"Certainly." Gord said bluntly.

Then the Preps left with the store, with the candelabra in hand.

"Can I ring up your gargoyles?" I asked.

"Sure. I and your father are doing inventory in the back room." My mom said, while going back to the back room.

"Two mini gargoyles. That'll be $25.73." I said, while ringing up the mini gargoyles.

"Thanks." Raven said bluntly.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter #36: A Valentine's Day Wedding

Today is a Valentine's Day and everyone at Bullworth Academy is preparing for Ms. Phillips and Mr. Galloway's wedding. They decided to get married in the school's gym, since a funeral is currently being held at the church today. Some of Ms. Phillips' friends and family we're there to see the blushing bride. I was somewhat disgusted at the wedding, but can't mess up true love. I was sitting down with the other Goths, where Absinthe and Ember we're crying in happiness.

"I always cry at weddings." Absinthe cried in happiness

"Me too." Ember also cried.

"I'm happy to see two of the best teachers in Bullworth get married." Orpheus slyly said.

"Where's Raven?" Grimore asked.

"I'll get him." I said, getting up and walked out of the bleachers.

I went outside and found Raven in a tuxedo, with a white rose buttoner on the left side of his chest. He looked stunning in that outfit.

"Raven, why are you in a Tux?" I asked.

"One of the groomsmen, got food poisoning, and I'm taking his place." Raven answered.

"Is Mr. Galloway here?" I asked again.

"He's in the boys' locker room getting ready. I should be too." Raven explained, and then he went back in the gym.

I soon followed him, and went back to my seat with the other Goths.

"So where's Raven?" Hawthorne asked.

"One of the groomsmen got food poisoning and Raven's replacing him." I explained.

Soon it was quiet in the gym, Mr. Galloway came in with the groomsmen, Miss Peters played 'Here Comes the Bride' on a portable piano, to let Ms. Phillips walk down the aisle along with her bridesmaids, and the five-year-old flower girl sprinkling red rose pedals all across the aisle. Ms. Phillips was wearing one of the most beautiful wedding dresses I've ever seen in my life. White satin ribbons tied in pretty bows all over the hem of the dress, a corset type dress that was held is a big satin bow, and the dress itself was beautiful made of a combination of lace and satin, a stunning dress indeed.

"Dearly beloved." The minister said, "We're gathered here today to honor the union of Lionel Galloway and Deirdre Phillips..." After 20 minutes of the wedding ceremony the minister finally said, "...And by the power vested in me, by the state of New Hampshire. I pronounce you both husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

They kissed very passionately, and everyone cheered for the happy couple. I even stood up and gave a standing ovation for them. They we're very happy that they we're married.

After the ceremony and the reception that soon followed, everyone went back to their normal business. Me and the Goths (except for Orpheus), went on a triple date to see Gory Love at the movie theater we had a good time, especially when the killer stalks a bunch of couples in true slasher movie fashion. And the whole time I held Raven's hand and vice versa. After the movie me and Raven went home and kissed me on the lips. I was like passionate, yet sweet. I went upstairs, and got out my diary.

_Dear Diary, _

_Today Ms. Phillips, or should I say Mrs. Galloway got married! It wasn't boring, but it felt like forever to have the experience like that. Hell classes we're canceled and we celebrated the festivities. _


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter #37: Gothic Beat down

It's been a month since the Galloway-Phillips wedding, Ms. Phillips is now Mrs. Galloway. And now it's the start of spring. The warm air, the buds growing, the flowers blooming, and the pollen rampant among every orifice of the student's noses; sneezing where ever they went outside. That's springtime in a nutshell. I was in the graveyard sitting on the bench, looking at the gravestones, when Raven and Orpheus we're walking to me.

"Hey Malice." Raven said tersely.

"Hey Raven, Orpheus." I said back at them, "What's going on?"

"We'll all the cliques are doing fine and peace has gotten to the school, " Orpheus explained, "Aside from that, a very fine day."

"What about, the Preps?" I asked.

"The Preps have been very secretive since Allison lost to Mandy last month." Raven explained.

"I wonder what they're up to." I pondered.

"Whatever it might be, it isn't going to be pretty." Orpheus said, putting his two cents in.

We walked back to the school, only to see a big crowd near the fountain. We cut through to see Grimore being beaten by Bif, Chad, and Parker. His face was beaten to a bloody pulp, and it was somewhat disturbing. I came in the center trying to call it off.

"What in Lilith's name is going on?" I asked.

Just like that, they stopped beating Grimore. Grimore then fell to the ground like a sack of potatoes.

"He and his friends ganged up on me, just for throwing eggs at the entrance of their turf." Grimore said, before he blacked out.

"What about the Prefects? They'll go ballistic once they find out what's going on!" I yelled.

"If you have the money they'll turn a blind eye to inferior things, like beating a Goth kid unconscious." A feminine voice carried through my ears. Then the voice turned out to be none other than Allison, "Why are you taking pity on an inferior monster like him?" She asked.

"Because he's my friend!" I angrily snapped at her.

"If you mess with the Goths, you mess with us!" Algie screamed from the crowd.

Then out of the blue, they came to our aid, weapons in hands.

"You pathetic little fringes on society. Don't make me laugh." Allison scoffed.

"You forgot that Algie toughen up in Happy Volts, and taught the Nerds self-defense. After that we formed an alliance with them. Now there as tough as the bullies." Orpheus explained.

"So what, it's not like they'll attack us." Allison said, snobbishly.

"Oh they will." I said giving the Nerds the signal to fight the Preps, "Go get 'em guys!"

Just then the Nerds and Preps we're going at it like cats and dogs. The Greasers came along and assisted the Nerds in the fight of a lifetime. After an hour of fighting, and the police we're called to quell the fighting, the fighting caused the Nerds, Preps, and Greasers to get hauled off to Dr. Crabblesnitch's office. Where they either got detention or suspended from school. I was also in the office since I caused the fight. And since I got detention twice, I don't know if I'm going to get expelled or not.

"You may see Dr. Crabblesnitch now." Miss. Danvers said, not even looking at me.

I walked in slowly to Dr. Crabblesnitch's office, where he was not happy to see me. I sat down next to his desk, and for a moment it felt like I was super pale, just by seeing him.

"I see you're like a Helen of Troy, Miss Blackraven." He sternly said.

"Well the Preps we're bribing the Prefects to get away with things like fighting! They beat up my friend!" I pleaded.

"That doesn't excuse your involvement in the fight. I'm going to..." Dr. Crabblesnitch was cut off by the time Miss Danvers came in with Jimmy.

"Excuse me Dr. Crabblesnitch, but Mr. Hopkins has something to show you." She said.

I noticed that, Jimmy had photos in his left hand; I wonder what he's up to.

"Dr. Crabblesnitch, Some of the students witnessed the Preps bribing the Prefects." Jimmy said while handing out the photos.

The photos contained the Preps bribing the Prefects, one of Chad and Seth, the others had Parker, Justin, and Gord bribing the other prefects. Dr. Crabblesnitch was dumbfounded by Jimmy's accusations.

"My God, They're being suspended as we speak." Dr. Crabblesnitch praising Jimmy, "Miss Blackraven, you're free to go."

I was elated to hear that I was free to go, what a big honor that I wasn't suspended from school.

"Thanks Jimmy." I thanked him.

"No problem." He said back to me.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter #38: A Trip to Harrington Estate, Part 1 of 2.

When I left the office to go to the basement, I went to the nurses' office to check up on Grimore.

"Hey can I see my friend?" I asked politely.

"Name?" The nurse asked me,

"Constantinos Brakus." I responded back to the nurse.

"He's not here. He's at the hospital in Old Bullworth Vale." The nurse said.

"I see." I tersely said.

Then I went to the basement to see the other Goths, they we're concerned for Grimore.

"I hope he's ok." Orpheus wondered.

"He's at the hospital in the Vale." I said.

"Oh, well we can visit him there." Raven said, "Plus I need another transfusion anyway."

"But what about the Preps?" Absinthe asked me.

"I don't know." I replied.

After that we went to Old Bullworth Vale where we saw Grimore about to get discharged. His face had only 12 stitches and a black eye, but other than that, he looked normal.

"We came to visit you." Ember said while hugging him.

"Well I'm being discharged right now. So no worries." Grimore said while hugging Ember.

Then Bif and Derby came in, they we're angry at us, but tried to keep it to them.

"Malice?" Derby said.

"Do you hear something?" I asked sarcastically.

"We like to apologize to you and your friends for what we did." Bif explained.

"Why are you trust-fund fairies apologizing to us for, we're mortal enemies." Orpheus exclaimed.

"Yeah." Ember agreed.

"Just listen to us." Bif intervened.

"Then what is it?" Absinthe asked.

"Look we we're forced to apologize to you." Derby said, while he went close to me.

"Why your parents said you have to or you get cut off." I said, pushing him off of me.

"Yes." Derby said tersely.

"Then in that case, you're accepted." I replied, "But the war is not over."

"Sounds fair." Derby agreed.

Later after we left the hospital, I went to my house to see my parents talking to Derby and his father in the living room.

"Hi mom, dad." I said bluntly.

"Hello Malice, Mr. Harrington just invited us to visit their home on Saturday." My dad said.

"What's the occasion?" I dared to ask.

"Just a little visit." Mr. Harrington replied to my comment.

"Great." I said tersely.

The next day in the cafeteria the Goths we're shocked to hear what I was told last night.

"You're going to the Harrington Estate!" Ember shouted.

"Yes, it's a little get together. No big deal." I said.

"But aren't we enemies." Hawthorne snapped.

"True, but I also have to go too, despite me being excommunicated." Ember said recalling her former affiliations with the Preps.

"They said there house is the biggest house in Old Bullworth Vale, so you might have gone there before." I explained.

"I did hundreds of times. Even after I was excommunicated." Ember explained.

"I see, your parents' force you go to get together, that your uncle hosts." I said proving a point.

"More or less." Ember said.

A few days later, it was Saturday and I prepped myself in a ultra-violet goth-lolita dress with black lace, purple and black thigh-hi's and black dress-shoes. Then we headed out the door. It took at least twenty minutes to get to the estate.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter #39: A Trip to Harrington Estate, Part 2 of 2.

When we went to the estate, we went by the front gates where a security guard was at his post, he then noticed us.

"Name?" The security guard asked my dad.

"Blackraven." My dad replied to the guard.

"Come on in." The security guard said, as he pushed a button to open the gates.

We drove slowly up to the estate, where we saw the estate being a big neo Victorian mansion. Then we stopped near the front door to see, a BMW, a Mercedes, and a Audi parked next to our hearse (once again my parents' car is a hearse). We went out of the car along with the owners of the three cars; the BMW belonged to Bif, the Audi belonged to Justin, and the Mercedes belonged to Allison and Raven. I was happy to see Raven.

"Raven." I said.

"Malice" Raven said as we hugged.

"What brings you here?" I asked.

"My uncle is a CEO of Harrington Corp, remember." Raven replied.

"That explains Allison." I sarcastically said.

"Yeah." Raven tersely said.

"You know I'm right here." Allison intervened.

Then Mr. Harrington came from inside of the estate. Greeting us to come in.

"Welcome everyone." He said, "Please come in."

We all came in the mansion, to see the decor of the estate was like the inside of my house, but only little younger. A butler came from out of the end of the hallway, showing where to go.

"Master Harrington requests you to the parlor." The butler announced.

We went to the parlor. Where the adults we're on one end, talking about they're business ventures. And the Preps we're on the other side, either playing pool or darts. While Ember was watching Chad and Parker playing pool. She was wearing a light pink sundress, with a black trim, and black dress shoes.

"Ember, I didn't know you we're wearing pink." I said.

"Daddy made me wear it." Ember replied.

"Well it looks great." Raven said bluntly.

"Why thank you Raven." Ember complemented.

Just then Parker and Chad came to us.

"Wanna' play some pool?" Parker asked us.

"How are we going to play it?" Ember asked.

"How about boys against girls." Chad replied.

"You're on." I tersely responded.

We shook on it, then I and Ember grabbed a pool stick, and it was game on.

"Ladies first." Chad insisted.

"I'll go first." I said. I placed the cue ball in place, "Opening break." I said, while I aimed the cue ball and started the game. The 9 and 5 balls got into the left corner and right mid pockets respectively.

"Solid or stripe?" I asked the boys.

"Solid." Chad said back to me.

"Ok." I tersely said.

I aimed the cue ball at the 12 ball into the right corner pocket, but I missed. Then it was Parker's turn, in which he aimed the cue ball to the 6 ball to the left mid pocket, he missed as well. This went on for the last 10 or 15 minutes until Ember sunk 14 ball into the south left corner pocket, thus giving us the 8 ball. I was the one who was giving the right to sink it.

"North right corner pocket." I said, while aiming the cue ball to the 8 ball, into corner pocket, and it sunk in said pocket, "Girls win."

"How did you learn to play like that?" Chad said astonishes.

"I have a pool table in my game room, so I play it a lot." I replied to Chad's question.

Then the butler came into the room.

"Lunch is now served in the garden." The butler announced.

We all followed the butler into the garden, which was a beautiful display of vines, roses, etc. They accentuated garden to the nines. We saw a buffet table, with all kinds of gourmet food. I'm not a fan of gourmet food, but I'll eat it if I have to, unless if shrimp is involved. So I got some salad, and some fruit, and headed to my seat, which was next to my parents.

"Got my ambipens?" I asked my mom.

"Never leave home without them." My mom said, while getting her purse and showing the ambipens.

Here's something you don't know about me: I'm allergic to shrimp, but I can be around people who eat the food. But if I touch shrimp I go in hives. And suddenly Gord tripped on a rock, which sent his lunch flying in the air, and landed on me, his dish contained shrimp, and then I went in hives. My mom insticly grabbed an ambipen, and injected the medicine into my right arm.

"Sorry Malice." Gord apologized.

"It's ok." I replied to the apology, as the swelling went down.

"Where's the bathroom?" I asked Mr. Harrington.

"The nearest one is just a couple doors down from the kitchen, my butler will show you." He explained, as the butler escorted me to the bathroom. Ember and Raven followed me.

Later that night we went home and ordered some pizza. Then I took a hot bath to reduce any lingering swelling, watch some TV, and then went to bed


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter #40: The Friday before Spring Break

Today was Friday, meaning one thing: Spring Break. I was in the cafeteria with my friends and then an announcement over the P.A. system came roaring in.

"Will Thad Carlson and Dan Wilson please report to the office immediately?" Miss Danvers said over the P.A.

After English me and Absinthe went to the basement, where Hawthorne and Dan we're crying like they lost someone in their lives.

"What did Crabblesnitch say?" Absinthe asked Hawthorne.

"Our grandma died in her sleep this morning. Our parents are coming from Virginia to pick us up." Hawthorne said crying his eyes out.

"Sorry for your loss guys." I tersely said, giving out condolences to the weeping brothers.

"I'm here to help you." Absinthe consoled, while hugging Hawthorne.

"Thanks Absinthe." Hawthorne calmed down, and then he got up, same with Dan.

"If you need us, we'll be in the Boys' Dorm packing." Dan said, as he walked to the door leading into the hallway and walked out with Hawthorne.

Later on in the Girls' Dorm in Absinthe's room, her, Ember, and me we're just hanging out in her room, helping Absinthe pack her stuff.

"I feel bad for Hawthorne." Ember said while folding some of Absinthe's clothes neatly.

"Me too." I tersely responded.

"I wonder how he's doing with all that grief." Absinthe pondered, as she was checking her stuff for anything we may have missed.

"Can we change the subject?" I said trying to change the subject.

"Sure. I'll go first." Ember said, while putting Absinthe's clothes inside an absinthe-green suitcase, "Where are you going for Spring Break?" She asked.

"I'm going to visit my parents in upstate New York." Absinthe said, while packing a train ticket in a black and green handbag, "There doctors, so I guess it runs in the Trudeau family."

I remember Absinthe when we first met that she wanted to be a doctor, so she can cure Cancer. I didn't know that her parents we're doctors as well. But I wonder if her parents saw her in dyed ultra-violet hair; light, but depressing dark makeup that complement her sickly pale skin, and a dark-green mini-dress. Thinking it would harm her relationship with her parents; maybe they'll think it was just a phase, and nothing else. I hope.

"Well I'm going to Aspen for Spring Break, with my parents, and the other Preps. And God I hate it." Ember lamented.

Knowing Ember being an ex-Prep, and it might be a living hell for her to spend a week with the Preps and their families. I pity her.

"What about you?" Absinthe and Ember said in unison.

"Well I'm going to England for Spring Break, visiting my relatives." I explained, in a calm manner, "In fact I was born in England. I moved to America when I was 9 days old."

"Cool." Absinthe tersely said.

"Have fun." Ember said when I passed through the door


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter #41: Malice in London

I was at Mc Donald's with my parents in JFK Airport, eating a chicken burger, and a strawberry milkshake, while me and my parents we're waiting for our flight to London. Then an announcement came over the speakers.

"Flight 4866, New York to London is ready for departure in 20 minutes at gate 21." A voice said over the P.A

We ate our food and rushed to gate 21 just in the nick of time. We took our seats in first class, then the pre-flight procedures got underway, and the plane took off for a 12 hour flight to London. When we got to Heathrow Airport, my British relatives we're waiting for us with a sign that says 'Blackraven' on it. I knew it was my uncle Roderick, my aunt Prudence (I call her aunt Prue), and my twin cousins Simon and Simone. All of them on my dad's side.

"Mortimer, Luna, Malice." My uncle Roderick greeted us.

"Hey brother." My dad greeted back to my uncle.

"Malice, you've grown so well." My uncle said, while complementing me.

"Thanks uncle Roderick." I thanked him.

"Hey Malice." My cousins said in unison.

"Hi Simon, Simone." I greeted them.

"Shall we get back to the house, then? The cab is waiting." Aunt Prue said, as we all followed my aunt to the terminal.

It was midnight in London, and very dark, to see the sights of the city. But I saw The London Eye adorned with lights, and saw Big Ben from the distance from the cab. It was good to see a couple of sights, than not seeing them at all. After a 20 minute car ride, we stopped at my uncle's house, located in north London. It was a big house similar to a brownstone townhouse.

"Here we are." Uncle Roderick said, as we got out of the car.

We went inside to see the house was adorned with Victorian-Gothic furniture; the only thing that was modern was the flat-screen TV. I get where my dad got interested in the Victorian era from.

"Come this way, please." Aunt Prue said, while she showed us upstairs to the guest rooms, "Here we are."

The room was similar to my parents' room back at Bullworth, while the other guest room was like my room (minus the band posters), but my room is red, while the guest room had wallpaper that had roses all over. But I liked the room no less. When I got in my room, I got my luggage, to see my pajamas, and got out my diary.

_Dear Diary, _

_I got to London ok. But I wonder how the Goths are doing during they're spring break. Anyway I'm making sure I give them gifts when I get back, and with stories to tell of my adventures. The best thing is Allison is in Aspen, with the Preps; and I don't have to see her for the whole week_.

After that I went to sleep, dreaming of the adventures I would have in London. The next morning I woke up, got out of my pajamas, took a shower, and got dressed in a black Bauhaus tee, a black skirt that went to my knees, and my black boots; then headed downstairs to eat a British breakfast that my aunt had made.

"How's school in Bullworth?" Simon asked.

"It's great. I even formed my own clique." I replied, "What about you and Simone?"

"Great as well." Simone replied, "How about we show you around London."

"That'll be great." I said, as I took a sip of orange juice.

"We're on school holiday as well, so no worrying about skipping school." Simon explained.

"Cool." I tersely said.

After me and my cousins ate breakfast, we headed outside, to see the sights. First was a ride on the London Eye, to see all of London from the world's biggest Ferris wheel, then we went to the twins' favorite hangouts, where I met they're friends. One was a boy that had jet-black hair, and was wearing a Switchblade Symphony tee, with Tripp pants, with black T.U.K boot. And the other was a girl pink spiked hair, and was wearing a Sex Pistols tee, and a pink plaid miniskirt, with black fishnets, and Doc Martins.

"Hey Simon, Simone. Who's this lassie?" The boy said in a Scottish accent.

"This is our cousin, Malice." The twins said in unison.

"Nice to meet you." I greeted.

"I'm Travis, Malice." Travis greeted back to me, "I didn't know you liked Bauhaus." He said, while looking at my shirt.

"You like the music I listen to." I clarified.

I was surprised to see he was a fan. Then again, there are more Goths in England, than in the states.

"I'm Lizzy." Lizzy greeted me, "How are the states?" She asked.

"It's fine." I tersely said, "So your friends with my cousins?" I asked.

"Yep." Travis tersely said.

"We're bonified Goths." The twins said in unison.

"Wanna' head on over to the Obsidian Cafe?" Lizzy said.

"Sure." I said bluntly.

After a 20 minute walk to Brixton, there was the Obsidian Cafe. I was dark and gloomy just how I like it. It even has a mini stage for open-mic night.

"What can I get you, blokes?" The cashier said in a monotone voice.

"Five coffees please in our usual size."

"That'll be 10 pounds."

Before I could ask, Simon beat me to it.

"It's about 16.14 American, Malice." Simon said regarding the British pound.

"Thanks." I tersely thanked him.

We went to a table to wait for our order of coffee. Then a conversation came to mind.

"Which school you go to, Malice?" Lizzy asked.

"Bullworth Academy, I'm a day student there."

"How's is school their?" Travis asked.

"Well I formed a Goth clique there, and started a rivalry with the local Preps, and I'm dating an anemic Goth boy." I explained.

"Have you tried beating they're arses in?" Simon asked.

"I was like Helen of Troy, during a recent brawl between Nerds, Greasers, and Preps. I almost got suspended, if it weren't for a boy." I continued to explain.

"Which boy?" Simone asked, while she cooed.

"His name is Jimmy Hopkins, and I don't find him attractive, because he already has a girlfriend." I continued.

The Barista came over with our coffees, and handed them over to us.

"Here you go, loves." The barista said.

"Thanks." The twins said in unison, on our behalf.

"What kind of person is your boyfriend?" Travis asked.

"Well he's kind, sweet, he pretty much reminded me about my dad, when he started dating my mom." I explained, about Raven.

"What kind of Goth is he?" Lizzy asked.

"Romantic Goth." I replied tersely.

After our little trip to the coffee shop, we stopped by a clothing store that almost looked like The Final Cut back home. That's where I got some gifts for the Goths back home. And the week in London came and went just so fast. In which I had fun, and stuff.


	42. Chapter 42

The Rise of the Bullworth Goths (42)

Chapter #42: Case of the Missing Goth

Spring Break was over and I was waiting for Raven getting out of the doctor's office, for his bi-weekly transfusion. I was in the waiting room reading Johnny the Homicidal Maniac: Directors Cut, where Raven tapped on my shoulder softly.

"Ready to go?" Raven asked me.

"Sure." I said.

I placed my bookmark at the page I was reading, and then headed out the door. We went to the school, to the basement, to meet the other Goths. I knew they had stories to tell from Spring Break.

"Hi guys." Raven greeted, "How was Spring Break?" He asked.

"Hell." Ember said tersely.

"Why's that?" I asked.

"Well I was in Aspen for Spring Break. Skiing the slopes, with the Preps. Ember exclaimed, "But Allison was somewhere else, so it wasn't that much like hell."

"It's true. Allison was with me and my uncle, visiting my parents in New York." Raven vouched.

"What about you Hawthorne?" Ember asked.

"I attended my grandma's funeral, then after that my parents spoiled me and Dan, to alleviate the grief." Hawthorne explained, "So I had a rather depressing Spring Break."

"My parents didn't mind I was Goth. But my overly religious grandmother thinks I'm possessed by the devil." Absinthe explained, as she went through the door, "And I think she's senile, can't tell."

"My Spring Break was boring." Grimore mouthed, "I had nothing to do, so I slepted through my vacation."

"Where's Orpheus?" Raven asked.

"We haven't seen him since we left town?" Hawthorne clarified.

"Maybe he went with Kirby somewhere." Grimore pondered.

"Maybe." I tersely said.

We soon left the basement, hoping to find Orpheus. I and Raven went to our hangouts, in the Vale; Ember and Grimore tried the school grounds; and Absinthe and Hawthorne tried the Bully and Jock turfs, hoping to find the missing Goth. But they we're nowhere to be found, anywhere in Bullworth. But there was one place we overlooked: The Funhouse at the Carnival. We went to explore the funhouse, hoping to find the closeted couple, but we found the Preps instead, it was a trap set up by them. We we're horrified, to see them both tied up like that, they we're also beaten up. We had to strike now, strike fast.

"We know you're here Malice." Allison shouted to us, while keeping an eye on Orpheus and Kirby.

We got out of our hiding spot and we attacked. Hawthorne with a super spud gun, that he got a hold of from the Nerds; Absinthe and Ember we're using bottle rockets to attack Gord and Chad; Grimore fist-fighted Justin, while Raven was at the sidelines spraying some spray paint on Tad and Bryce, they we're stunned by the paint. Then I was ready to face Allison hand to hand.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked.

"Isn't it obvious. We want you out of the picture." Allison said in a snobby tone.

"That's not good enough!" I screamed as I charged in on Allison.

The fight was intense, we started a catfight; pulling each other's hair, trying to gouge our eyes with manicured nails, the whole nine yards. Then just as the fighting started, the police came in and arrested us all, even Kirby and Orpheus. Later at the police station, my parents we're here to pick me up.

"Malice Lilith Blackraven!" My dad shouted.

"You have done it this time." My mom said angrily.

"You we're lucky that you didn't cause serious damage to the place." My dad sternly said.

"But dad, the Preps we're the on..." I said but I was cut off by my dad.

"But nothing, you're grounded!" My dad shouted.

The next day, the Preps, and the Goths we're waiting in the main office, for what happened at the Funhouse yesterday.

"Malice Blackraven, Dr. Crabblesnitch is ready to see you." Miss Danvers said getting my attention.

I walked in the office, and Dr. Crabblesnitch had a cold look in his eyes.

"Sit down Miss Blackraven." He said sternly, "Now the police and your parents had informed me of a fight that was taking place at the carnival. Am I correct?" He asked.

"Yeah, but they we're holding my friend and his boyfriend hostage!" I pleaded.

"But that doesn't excuse the fact that you caused malicious behavior. Effective immediately you're suspended from school for the rest of the week." He said giving out my punishment, "You are not to be within 200 feet of the school, until your suspension is over. Now get out of my office."

"Whatever." I tersely said, as I left the office.

When I got home I went straight up to my room, and started to listen to The Smiths, with a CD I borrowed from Raven. I listen to all the songs off the CD twice. Then my parents came in, they we're concerned for me.

"Malice." My dad said.

"Yeah dad?" I asked.

"We wanted you to know that we're sorry about grounding you. But you we're attacking Mr. Nesterwood's daughter and we kind of overreacted." My mom explained.

"I know, but Allison and her friends we're attacking us, and we had to do something." I explained.

"Well we wanted you to know, that Dr. Crabblesnitch called us and, he wants you to come back to school." My dad explained.

"Why, I'm not allowed to set foot on campus for the week?" I asked.

"Apparently he had a change of heart, after hearing that the fight was caused by a false imprisonment defense, by your friend." My dad explained.

"Great!" I exclaimed.

"But on one condition." My mom said tersely.

"What's the condition?" I asked.

"You be in mandatory group sessions with Dr. Bambillo. Starting tomorrow." My mom said as she consoled me.

"Ok." I tersely said.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter #43: A Session of Malice

The next day I headed to Mental Dental to start my mandatory session. But I wasn't alone The Goths and The Preps have to take the session.

"You must be Malice Blackraven; come in Dr. Bambillo is waiting." The secretary greeted.

I soon entered in the office, where I saw the Goths and Preps together, along with Dr. Bambillo talking about their problems.

"Excuse me." I said.

"Malice Blackraven, have a seat." Dr. Bambillo greeted.

I sat between Absinthe and Raven and the session started.

"Now Dr. Crabblesnitch told me you all we're in a fight." Dr. Bambillo said professionally, "I'll start with Derby." He said turning to Derby.

"Those filthy liberals started the fight. They should be expelled!" Derby shouted with rage as he stood up and pointed fingers at us, "But not even money, can't save me from joining this session." Derby soon went to his seat.

"But you started it!" Raven shouted unusually.

As far as I know Raven has never shouted. Maybe when Justin is involved, but other than that, never.

"Started what?" Derby asked disdainfully.

"You kidnapped our friend and Kirby, just so you want to use us as bait for the cops!" Raven exclaimed.

"I agree with Raven." I agreed with my boyfriend, "You wanted to use us so the cops could be bribed."

"How does that make you feel Derby?" Dr. Bambillo asked Derby.

"I feel that it's so stupid to be here." Derby scowled.

"Dr. Crabblesnitch says you have to be here in order to come back to school" Dr. Bambillo explained, "Now Malice your turn." He said turning to me.

"Well I just let my emotions get the better of me, and sometimes I regret it." I explained.

"How does that make you feel?" Dr. Bambillo asked me.

"Very much in regret." I tersely said.

"I guess I feel bad too." Orpheus said, as he came through the door.

"Trent grabs a seat." Dr. Bambillo offered. Soon Orpheus sat down next to Grimore, "Now anyone else would like to give it a shot?" He asked.

"I have something to confess." Allison said while raising her hand, "I once sent girl into a mental hospital, back at my old school. And the principal expelled me." She explained.

"How does that make you feel?" Dr. Bambillo said.

"Really horrible." Allison cried.

"I know how you feel." Ember consoled her preppy rival, "I was forced to torment Absinthe, when she wanted to the join the cheerleading squad, a couple of years ago."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Ember used to torment Absinthe. But I feel that she made amends, when she joined the Goths.

"I feel envious of Trent, he has a boyfriend, and I don't." Gord said out loud.

"We get it Gord, we know you're gay." Allison quipped, "And I recall a little forbidden rendezvous' with Vance."

"You knew all along." Gord was shocked at what he heard.

"I knew you're a repulsive little fringe on society." Allison hissed.

"Allison!" Dr. Bambillo shouted.

"I'm sorry, but it's true." Allison said to Dr. Bambillo.

"You went out with a repulsive Greaser." Chad said to Gord.

"It was before he joined the Greasers, so sue me." Gord clarified.

The rest of the session went off without a hitch, I found out that Hawthorne is hell bent on revenge, Absinthe always wanted to be a cheerleader as well as a doctor, and Grimore is a frequent kleptomaniac. Afterwards Dr. Bambillo declared the session over, and I'm able to go back to school again.

I went to my house, to see my parents we're out of the house. I picked up a letter and read it out loud.

"Malice went to see Mr. Nesterwood. We'll be back late, love mom and dad. P.S. there is some money to order pizza." I read.

After a while I ordered some pizza (pepperoni, with mushroom), watched a little TV, took a bath, and got out my diary.

_Dear Diary, _

_I'm no longer suspended, because I went to Mental Dental, for a mandatory session, with Dr. Bambillo and the Preps. At first I hated it, but I started to get the hang of it. At least I'm no longer suspended, from school. _

After that I soon went to bed.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter #44: Death at a Classroom

I was getting ready for Home Ect with my black lace apron (which I made in class), and my textbook. Absinthe and Ember came along to walk together to the god awful class. We went to the class, we opened the door, to see Mrs. Peabody unconscious on the floor.

"Mrs. Peabody?" I said in concern.

Absinthe checked for a pulse, and turned up nothing.

"She's gone." Absinthe mournfully said.

"I'll get the prefect!" Ember panicked, while running out of the room.

"At least this is the first time I saw a cadaver." Absinthe said.

Mandy, Lola, Christy, Angie, Eunice, and Annie, came inside the room where Mandy fainted at the sight of Mrs. Peabody's corpse, then Max and Ember rushed in the room.

"Oh my God!" Max shouted, "Step aside!"

We all moved away from Mandy and Mrs. Peabody, where Max tried to revive the corpse, no luck. Mandy woke up from her fainting spell, and then came to her friends.

"You all may go. I give you permission to skip this class." Max calmly said to everyone in the room.

Me, Absinthe, and Ember went to the library with Annie, and stayed there for the whole time we we're supposed to be in Home Ect.

"How do you keep the grief to a minimum?" Annie asked as she cried.

"We think about other things. For example Hawthorne thought about his former vendetta against the Greasers." Absinthe consoled.

An announcement came over the PA.

"Attention students, we regret to inform you that Mrs. Peabody has passed on this morning." Ms. Danvers mournfully wept. Everyone was grieving and weeping, at the announcement, "Classes are canceled for the day." She added.

"At least we're out of class." I said trying to overcome my grief.

We even saw the Preps crying, as they passed by us. This is unusual.

"There's something you don't see every day, a Prep crying for someone that isn't in their tax bracket." Ember said while seeing her former friends crying.

We went to the basement where the Goths and Kirby we're mourning for Mrs. Peabody.

"You ok?" I asked Raven.

"I'm fine." Raven said back to me.

"We saw Derby, Bif, and Chad crying when they passed by us." Ember recalled.

"Everyone respects the dead, even if they are too strict to everyone." Hawthorne explained, as he hugged Absinthe.

"I wonder who take over the girls' dorm." Kirby asked.

"Honestly I don't know." Orpheus replied, while he embraced Kirby.

Another announcement came flooding the school.

"For those in Mrs. Peabody class, a substitute will be teaching you, for the rest of the year." Ms. Danvers said over the PA, "That is all."

"I wonder who will be the sub." I asked.

"We'll find out the next time we have Home Ect." Absinthe said.

A week of grieving later, we went inside the Home Ect room to find my mom at her desk. I was surprised and somewhat embarrassed to see her.

"Hi dear." My mom greeted.

"I see a certain rival's mother is the sub." Allison hissed.

"Miss Nesterwood." My mom sternly said, to Allison. I know for a fact that my mom is wearing her black 50's styled dress-suit with a blood-red apron that she normally wears when she cooks. She got up from her seat, and greeted the class, "As you can see, I'm your substitute teacher, Mrs. Blackraven." She introduced to the class, "Yes Malice?" She asked to me.

"Before Mrs. Peabody's passing, we we're preparing for the final exam." I said, trying to let my mom know what we we're doing.

"I see." My mom tersely said, "Today we'll be doing your choice of either sewing or cooking." She explained to the rest of the class.

One half of the class went to the kitchen area of the room, while the other half went to the sewing machines, and started to get to work. I got some ingredients to make a chocolate cake with a pumpkin-shaped cake mold. And after I was done with my cake I passed for the day.

"Next week is exam week, so please study the material in order to pass." My mom said while everyone was leaving the room.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter #45: The Final Exams

After Home Etc., I went to the Library, to study with Absinthe and Hawthorne. Since this is normally the final exam season, so I decided to study. Every subject, except for Math and Chemistry were easy to study, Chemistry and Math however were hard, but Absinthe helped me with all the hard stuff.

"Thanks for helping me study." I thanked my tutors.

"Anytime." Absinthe thanked.

After our little study times it was time for Photography class, with Mrs. Galloway.

"Today class we'll be taking pictures of the freaks at the Carnival. This will double as your final exam for the class." Mrs. Galloway explained.

Me, Raven, and Orpheus got our cameras and went straight to the carnival's freak show. First we saw Alfred: The Skeleton Man.

"Smile for the camera." I said trying to get his attention.

He smiled and we took his picture. Next was The Fat Ugly Bearded Woman, aka Paris. She was binging on every kind of food in her path, while watching TV. She was camera shy, but took her picture anyway. Next were Delilah and Jezebel: The Siamese Twins. Jezebel was pulling her sister's hair while I took they're picture. Delilah liked it, but not Jezebel. Next was two of the Little People wrestling each other, Orpheus placed a wager on Lightning and he lost, we took they're picture. Next up was The Crazy Painted Man, aka Drew, he was screaming like a Victorian-era asylum patient, he didn't like us taking his picture, but we did it anyway. And last but not least Courtney: The Last Mermaid, she was blowing kisses and loved the attention she was getting; most of the attention was from men, then we took her picture.

"Finished." Orpheus said while taking more photos of Courtney.

After that we went back to the school and passed our final exam.

"I'm going to miss all times we had together." Mrs. Galloway said, lamenting our time with her in class.

"One class down, nine to go." I said.

"The next day was Geography and Math, in which I'm ready for them. Geography final was to list the countries in Central and South America's, I passed it with flying colors thanks to Hawthorne; and Math was everything I learned in Math from Mrs. Lyons, I scored 90 out of 100, which was enough to pass.

"Nailed it like a coffin." I said making a grim expression.

Monday was Chemistry and I was lucky to be paired with Absinthe, we were doing all the things that we done in Chemistry, passed it. After that was English we made a short story on a topic of our choice, mine was a short story on revenge, that I based it on my experiences with Allison, Mr. Galloway was a bit tipsy when he graded it, but I passed it no less.

"All I need is Art, Gym and Home etc." I said in excitement.

"That should be easy." Raven agreed on two of the three subjects.

"You have Home etc., instead of Gym." I recalled his weak health.

"More or less." He replied.

Tuesday was Art and Gym. For Art we we're doing what we see ourselves in ten years. I envisioned myself as a model for Vampire Freaks.

"It leaps off the canvas, Malice." Mrs. Galloway was moved by my work.

"Thanks Mrs. Galloway." I thanked her.

Next was Gym which was mostly the presidential physical fitness test. I passed that class as well, as well as helping Absinthe with her test.

"Well done Blackraven." Coach Heaths said in excitement, "Trudeau very good." She turned her attention to Absinthe.

"Thanks." I tersely thanked.

The next day was Music in which was a song of our choice. Raven done The Cure's 'Why Can't I Be You.' on the piccolo, while I done the short version of Bauhaus' 'Bela Lugosi's Dead.' on the piano.

"Well done Malice, you passed." Miss Peters said as she handed out my grade.

After that was Biology in which we dissected a fetal pig, I passed that too, with Absinthe's help with the dissection and reviewing of the findings.

"All I have to do is Home etc." I chimed.

The next day it was the final, final exam: Home etc. And I won't be using my family ties to pass this class.

"Now class our final exam will be both sewing and cooking." My mom explained the project, "Yes Beatrice?" She turned her attention to Absinthe.

"What are we doing first?" She asked.

"Your choice." My mom tersely said.

I, Ember, and Absinthe got to the sewing machines and each of us made dresses in our favorite colors. Absinthe was absinthe-green, Ember was punk pink (somewhat true to her real name), and me with both deep purple and blood red.

"Well done Malice, Beatrice, Pinky." My mom said while inspecting our work for the sewing portion.

Next we have done the cooking portion which was making a dish of our choice. Absinthe made a Greek salad, Ember sugar cookies, and me a steak. We worked together with this project and we passed both portions.

"For those who failed the course, or wants extra-credit you are welcomed to take the class again." My mom explained.

Its official I Malice Lilith Blackraven passed all my classes with the help of my friends and some luck. Now it's time to relax.

* * *

><p>Note: this is the second to last The Rise of the Bullworth Goths chapter. The last chapter will come next week.<p> 


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter #46: Revenge of the Mary Sue from Hell

Classes we're nearing the end and it was almost time for summer vacation. I was so stoked for the end of the year, but something horrible was amiss.

"Malice Blackraven please report to the office immediately!" Ms. Danvers shouted on the PA system.

I was shocked at what I heard; I didn't do anything in the last two weeks. What the hell is going on? I went to Dr. Crabblesnitch's office where he was acting cold towards me, I saw my mom sitting down next to him.

"Mom," I said, "what is going on?" I asked.

"Sit down Miss Blackraven." Dr. Crabblesnitch ordered, as I sat down next to my mom, "Now I heard from an unknown source that you we're going to prank the graduating class at the graduation ceremony next week." He explained.

"Do you have any proof of it?" I asked.

"Actually I do." He said, while he brought out red paint, and rotten eggs, "These were found in your locker by one of the prefects." He added.

"But those aren't mine!" I shouted, "Someone must have framed me!"

"Who would do that to you?" My mom intervened.

I thought of one person who would have done this: Allison E. Nesterwood.

"Allison!" I muttered her name out loud.

"You think Allison done this?" My mom asked me.

"Me and her fight like cats and dogs." I clarified.

"It's true Mrs. Blackraven." Dr. Crabblesnitch said.

"She must have done this." I said trying to clear my name.

"How are you going to prove this?" Dr. Crabblesnitch asked.

"I'll find out the truth for you." I explained.

"Ok, you got one chance, if you fail, I'll have no choice but to put you on academic probation, but you'll be banned from the auditorium until I say otherwise." Dr. Crabblesnitch explained my punishment if I fail.

"Fine by me." I tersely said.

Me and my mom left the office, to outside where we we're talking.

"Why would you prank the seniors?" My mom asked.

"I didn't Allison and the Preps are framing me and possibly my friends!" I said.

"Well I'll see you at home later." My mom said while she walked out of my sight.

"I need some proof and fast." I thought to myself, and then it hit me like a ton of bricks, "Jimmy!"

I went to the front of the Boys' Dorm hoping to get a hold of him, and then Orpheus and Hawthorne came out of the dorm instead.

"Hey Malice." Hawthorne greeted.

"Guys have you seen Jimmy anywhere?" I asked and pleaded.

"Why?" Orpheus asked.

"I've been framed by Allison and the Preps and I need to prove it, before I'm on academic probation." I pleaded.

"I'm over here." Jimmy said from behind.

"Jimmy!" I shouted, "Can you help me?" I added.

"She's been framed by the Preps." Hawthorne clarified.

"What's in it for me?" He asked.

"I'll pay you $50, upfront." I said while I handed him a $50.

"I'm on the case." Jimmy said tersely.

"I'll come with you!" I said while I tagged along, "You need a witness."

"You're the boss." Jimmy said, while I followed him.

First we went to the library while we hid behind a bookcase that was in a blind spot from the Preps' view. But we were found out by Gord.

"Shhhh I'm on your side." He said.

"Why you're with the Preps?" I pondered.

"Well remember the session we we're forced to do?" He asked.

"Yeah." I tersely said, "I recall Allison calling you a pathetic little fringe on society." I added.

"I know I'm willing to betray my clique to find out Allison's true colors." He explained.

But then Chad, Bif, and Tad found us, and then grabbed us. Tad grabbed Gord, Chad with me, and Bif grabbed Jimmy; then they took us to Harrington House, to see Justin, and Bryce guarding the front door, while Allison and Derby we're near the fireplace.

"That'll be all." Allison ordered. Bif, Chad, and Tad pushed us to the floor, and then they left to guard the door along with Bryce and Justin. We turned our attention to Allison and Derby. "I never expected you to betray us Gord. I always knew you we're the weakest link." Allison turned her attention to Gord.

"You called him a pathetic little fringe on society!" I shouted, "Of course he would turn his back on you conformist pricks!"

"Why are you doing this crap?!" Jimmy intervened.

"Isn't it obvious, I want my boyfriend to rule the school?" Allison cooed to Jimmy as she went to Derby, "And not the son of a gold-digging whore."

"My mom is not a whore!" Jimmy shouted in anger.

Jimmy was about to strike Allison, But me and Gord grabbed him, trying to keep him from hitting the blond Mary Sue.

"Why does that have to do with me?!" I asked.

"Well I had one goal I never fully did at St. Montgomery." Allison barked, "And you're just another pathetic little fringe on society."

"That doesn't explain anything to do with me!" I barked back at her.

"Oh that, you're just in the freakin' way, my gloomy little friend." Allison hissed, "With you expelled, I can finally take over as queen!" She added while she cackled like the evil queen in Snow White.

Then we noticed a loud thumping from the other side of the door. The door was rammed in by the Jocks and Russell.

"Russell smash!" Russell screamed.

The other cliques (minus the non-cliques and little kids) followed in fighting and ganging up on the Preps, even the girls came in so they can get Allison her comeuppances, but Allison fled as fast as she could.

"Do you want us to follow her?" Absinthe asked.

"No I'll do this alone." I said while chasing her, "You guys get the hell out of here!" I ordered.

I ran upstairs, following Allison; this went on until we ended up in the green house.

"Where's your back up?" Allison hissed.

"I don't need it." I barked.

"Very well then. Let's fight!" Allison screamed.

It was almost like playing a fighting game; good against evil, mono a mono. Allison delivered the first punch, but I dodged it; I grabbed her hair, trying to catfight her, and she grabbed mine this continued on for a moment, and then she tried to gouge my eyes out with her nails, but I stopped her with a sweep-kick to the legs. I was about to deliver the final blow, but she gave the time out signal.

"I give! Have mercy." Allison cried.

"I accept your surrender." I pitied.

Absinthe and Ember came rushing in.

"The Preps surrendered!" Absinthe excitedly said.

"I see she gave up." Ember said looking at Allison.

"Will Allison Nesterwood, Derby Harrington, and Malice Blackraven please report to the office immediately?" Ms. Danvers said on the PA.

I best be going." I said with Allison following me.

Moments later I was in Dr. Crabblesnitch's office, this time Allison and Derby are with me.

"Miss. Blackraven told me she was framed for a prank you two conspired." He said to Allison and Derby, "And I have evidence from Mr. Hopkins and Miss Taylor." He added as he got out a tape recorder and pressed play.

_"With you expelled, we can rule the school! (Evil laughter)." _

"We could explain!" Allison pleaded as her life depended on it.

"No need! Affected immediately, you both are to do student community service for the next year. Regardless of your family connections to Bullworth." He ordered, and then he turned to me, "Miss Blackraven you're exonerated of the crimes of that you are accused."

"Thank you." I thanked.

After I left the main building, I was surprised to see the turn out it was all the cliques cheering me on and then Raven came up the steps and started to make out with me.

"Thank you everyone!" I chimed.

**The End...?**


End file.
